


Permanent scars

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 还是一篇旧文，2017年11月内完成Anakin Skywalker × Obi-Wan Kenobi逆师徒设定。小王还是小朋友，我还是正常人，所以分级T。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※还是旧文重发，写于2017年11月

※逆师徒设定。小王还是个刺儿刺儿的小朋友呢

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

※王受，隔壁的朋友们不要走错了。

※其实没啥特别需要预警的，这篇真的非常友情向，除了我最后为了让鸡儿上垒写的擦边球番外

※那个时期因为在接受文字训练所以风格陡变，变了两篇后来又变回了话痨体（……），现在看看这文的行文方式真是好别扭惹

※如果出现章节BUG，各位留言给我反馈吼，啾咪惹


	2. Chapter 2

科洛桑的晨雾总着带些砂糖的味道。在一个十六岁的孩子看来，不啻如此；晨雾化作露水沾上Obi-Wan的衣领，湿哒哒地黏在他颈间的伤疤上，他便伸手搓了一把自己的脖子，摸到了伤疤若有若无的凸起。

十六岁。他说自己已经长大了，他的师父不这么认为。

“Master”，一次嘴唇的轻启，一次舌尖在上齿背后的停留。他恨这个词恨得要死，如同他恨他师父恨得要死。他在花园里跺了跺脚，靴底沾上松软的泥土，如果不在回到屋里之前想些什么办法把鞋底弄干净，他的师父在看到地板上的泥脚印时，必然会皱起眉头，喊出他的名字来：

Obi-Wan。

Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan。

很多年来，失望之时，Anakin会连喊三次他的名字，带着隐忍的怒气，带着一种无言的鄙夷。据说Skywalker大师的脾气，在克隆战争之前还要更糟糕些；Obi-Wan无法想象还能糟糕到什么程度。从十三岁被Anakin选中的那天开始，他已经看够了师父那张满是不耐的脸了。

偌大的圣殿里，没有任何一组师徒的关系能比他和Skywalker大师更糟糕了。

他把房间踩得乱七八糟。棕黑色的脚印在房间里层层叠叠，来来回回，从门口蔓延到床脚，从窗台行进至桌边。不是他的房间。

Anakin离去之前给了他访问权限。他站在师父的房间里，顺着拂晓的阳光打量着整洁的床铺。整洁的、不再有血迹和灰尘的床铺，不再有一个奄奄一息的自己躺在那里的床铺。有那么一瞬间，他想跳上床去，将床单踩得同地板一样污浊不堪，等待他的师父回来，看着那张青白的脸上露出愠怒的神色，让他和师父的关系，又回到他最熟悉的那种状态中去。

从这一点上来说，他承认自己的孩子气。同龄的Ahsoka早已和Jinn大师成为了模范级别的师徒，他却总有些时候要执着地停留在和自己的师父怄气的阶段。Anakin说的是对的，Anakin说他是孩子。他因为自己是孩子而更加生气，愈是生气，愈觉得自己像个孩子……这是一套永无止境的死循环。无止境吗？他不知道。他的师父不在，他便什么都不知道了。

Obi-Wan并非总是这样没主意。他在战场上总是很有主意的，时时令Anakin头痛。不说又是一种怄气。他喜欢看到他的师父为他头痛的样子。这是代价。

这是Anakin把他从Qui-Gon那里抢来的代价。

三年以来，Obi-Wan一直执拗地这般认为。

从开始等待自己被挑中的那一天起，Obi-Wan总是在比武后，目光炯炯地望向Jinn大师的方向；那魁梧、威严的绝地武士总是向他报以微笑。

等一段时间，再等一段时间。他总是告诉自己。

他从未想象过成为Anakin的弟子。著名的Skywalker大师，Skywalker将军，克隆战争的英雄。

Skywalker大师一直不肯收弟子，他听Ahsoka在吃饭的时候说，无论多少圣殿里的孩子挤破了头。

Obi-Wan隐去嘴角的笑。原力似乎给了他什么暗示；原力告诉他，他不需要和任何人去竞争Skywalker大师的弟子的位置，无论那是一种怎样的光荣。他根本就没想过要成为Skywalker大师的弟子。他不喜欢Anakin总是不悦地皱着眉头的样子。皱着眉头，看着他，看着任何人。偶尔露出一个笑容，或许吧，露出在Obi-Wan不曾见过的地方。那男人像是带着一个随身的玻璃罩。没有人可以接近，也没有人敢于接近。

Yoda大师将他和Ahsoka叫去。十二岁半，将近十三岁的某一天。他和Ahsoka都要被选中了，Obi-Wan脚步轻快。他推开门，看到Skywalker大师和Jinn大师，左右各一地站在Yoda大师身侧。他抿起嘴，想要轻轻拍拍Ahsoka的肩膀，以示祝贺，以示安慰。

Ahsoka，他在心中默念，你要有苦日子——

他的默念还没有来得及结束，Qui-Gon带走了Ahsoka。

他呆呆地站在原地。他甚至没能让自己回头，去承受Qui-Gon给他的微笑，去看着Qui-Gon同Ahsoka一起走出大门。

不要骄傲，你必须。

Yoda大师说。他干巴巴地伫在那里，低着头，没有什么力气伪装出激动与喜悦，

……我不愿意。

他回答。他不知道这句话说出口会不会被驱逐出圣殿，幼徒何曾有一丝半毫足以反驳Yoda大师的资格。他盯着自己的脚尖，莫大的失落沿着地板的罅隙如同黑色的浓雾一般将他从下到上包围。他期盼了如此之久。如果不能跟着Qui-Gon，他不知道他留在这里还有什么意思。

他听到头顶传来一声冷笑，来自那个近乎是除了他之外所有人都在敬仰的Skywalker将军。

我也不愿意，小鬼。

第一次，伟大的Skywalker将军对着他一人开口。语气间的冰冷让无形的浓雾化作有形的水汽滑下他的额头，滑下他的脖颈，流入他的衣领。他带着哀求看向Yoda大师，Yoda大师闭着眼摇了摇头。

原力的安排，这是。

他再也找不出什么借口了，如果Yoda大师这样回答。个人的意志，又何曾有一丝半毫对抗原力的能力。

可是13岁的孩子又怎么能学会不抵抗呢。正是会抵抗的年纪，正是想抵抗的时候。走廊的墙壁冰冷，他贴墙站着，手臂背在身后，指腹划过无机物构成的材质，巴望着散会后，待到Qui-Gon走出会议室，他能够和Qui-Gon聊上一言半语，寻找改变Yoda大师的决策的余地，哪怕希望看起来那样渺茫。

多年以来，他一直在顺承原力的指引。此刻，他想要将原力拒之门外。会议散了，大门打开。Qui-Gon走出来。他脚尖在地上迈出半步，瞧见那雄壮的身躯后，跟着蹦蹦跳跳的Ahsoka。

Anakin从来不带他开会。

Anakin亦没有带他出过任务。

他像是一张被Anakin忽略的废纸，只有需要试写的时候才会拿出来画上两笔。晨起晚睡，上午是理论，下午是实训。他不明白Yoda大师怎么会放纵自己在这样的情绪下进行实训；他有着满怀的不甘，这种不甘在Anakin轻而易举地挡开他的攻击时转变为无法遏制的恼怒。他跪在地板上喘息，破裂的衣服上是练习用光剑留下的灼痕，光剑劈上面颊，在他的鼻梁中间留下一道焦黑的伤口。

练习用光剑留下的伤痕足以被治愈，因此Anakin从不手下留情。

他的师父啊，本应是他最亲密的伙伴，却只能成为他最大的敌人。

他望着Qui-Gon和Ahsoka谈笑着离去，虎口尚因为过度的练习而隐隐作痛。他感受着希望又一次随着脚步声的消弭而破灭，抬起头，缓缓地看向了站在走廊另一侧的Anakin。

抱歉，Master。

他低下头说。Anakin看了他多久呢？Anakin是知道他的不甘的，Anakin从最开始就知道，他也就从不在Anakin面前掩盖自己的渴求。Anakin走上前来，

还有力气在这里乞求Jinn大师的垂怜的话，就到训练室去。

可他打不动了，他连剑都握不稳了。一旦医务室治愈了他的伤口，他便跑了出来，把积极用在了不该用的地方，他本不应该出现的地方。

他跟在Anakin身后，脚步疲乏，为自己心中蕴藏的自尊所震惊，咬着牙为自己蒙上蒙眼布。训练室里只有他和他的师父；原力在两人之间涌动，他恨自己的门扉脆弱，不足以用抵御交融的方式抵御自己对师父的原力的感知。他拿起剑，瞬息之间，师父的剑打在手上，虎口撕裂，疼得他冷汗淋漓。

剑掉在地上，他的喉间感受到剑尖轻微的烧灼。

怒气对怒气的抵抗。是的，他的师父是愤怒的。Obi-Wan不知为何笑了起来。Yoda大师总说他鲁莽，说他缺乏耐心，说他容易生气。发觉到师父也在生气，他感到轻松，感到自己在这被Anakin占据的空间里还有微弱的喘息之机。

我同你一样不知道为什么，小鬼。

他听见他的师父在寂静中说。剑尖刺入他的皮肉，烧灼感变得更强，他发出一声闷哼，手脚腕却被Anakin用原力缚在了地板上，身躯没有挪动的机会。

我从一开始就不想收徒弟，原力把你我捆绑在一起。或许未来，或许因为某件事情的发生，我们会成为正常的师徒，但这需要两个人的努力。收一收你的心，不要激怒我，Obi-Wan。

剑尖下的喉结吞咽，

你现在在生气吗，Master？

问问你自己这个问题，Obi-Wan。

喉结处的压迫感消失，黑暗中，Anakin弃他而去。

他的师父一点都不像温和的绝地武士。

或许他的师父只适合打仗，或许他的师父只适合当个将军。


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka急得直哭。

他拍着Ahsoka的肩膀，嘴里絮絮叨叨地念着，绝地武士不能有依恋，Ahsoka。你不能让自己被影响成这样。Ahsoka抬起头瞪着他。Ahsoka口不择言，Ahsoka恶狠狠地说，

因为你自己根本就不愿意接受你的师父！

他向后退了一步。Ahsoka扭头跑开，他尴尬地承受着食堂里其他人的目光。羞辱在他的喉咙里，迫使他吞下千根细针。

Jinn大师和Anakin出任务，到今天，已经晚了两个星期没有回来，音讯皆无。他的十四岁生日就在这种皆无中度过了，没有来自师父的礼物，没有两人一同进行的冥想。

十三岁的时候也没有，当然。经历了一次，第二次本不该感到什么失落。

只是他已经跟了Anakin一年有余，一次次的实训之中，他也逐渐能够跟得上Anakin的脚步，逐渐开始强迫自己学习Anakin的路数。护士终于不再因为他的遍体鳞伤而咂嘴，只是这一年多里，他再没了晚上溜出去撒野的力气。

他的师父像一只猛兽。训练室里他这样认为，出任务的时候他认知更深。

他的师父有着强大的原力，他不知道是不是这样的原力让师父在战斗时总显得那样不要命。

十三岁，Anakin终于开始带着他出去。他走出科洛桑，走出熟悉的环境，走向陌生的土壤。飞船上彼此相视无言，也就不再相视，Obi-Wan倒乐得一语不发，低头读着自己带在行李中的书。

海盗袭船，他的行李被海盗挑破，书页如同碎裂的花瓣散落在地，他有些难过。那是他在漫长的行程中为数不多的乐趣。Anakin的手臂拦在他的面前，他闭上嘴，用身心感受起了Anakin传达给自己的讯息。

他的师父告诉他，海盗的下一个动作会是什么；他的师父告诉他，他应该在师父的第二个动作之后起手。他那么做了。鏖战之后，他看着地板上，海盗的尸体以惊惧的眼神躺在那里，像是几秒前还带着卑微的生命的腐肉与垃圾。师父收了剑。

把尸体扔出去，Obi-Wan。

Anakin不肯给他擦一把额头上的汗的时间。

他站在舷窗边缘，看着海盗的尸体在太空中漂浮，肩膀上落下一条Anakin扔来的毛巾，

干得很好，Padawan。

他的师父身上还带着水滴。只穿着一条绝地裤子的身上，肌肉起伏有致，伤疤错落分布。克隆战争的残留，将军身份的证明。他回想起片刻之前的战斗，这是他第一次看到师父对待敌人的姿态如何。他意识到这一年多里，Anakin从未对他下过重手。Anakin的重手，不需要那样漫长的打斗过程。

Skywalker将军的重手，是每一剑下去，都要死人的。

这简直是绝地所不应有的狠毒。

晚些时候，他跪在床铺上，跪在Anakin的身后，指尖沾了些凉冰冰的药膏，涂到Anakin的后背上去。他们依旧不说话。带有刺激性成分的药膏让Anakin绷紧了后背，嘶嘶的吸气声不时传来，他注视到那低垂着的脑后，颈间暴露出的青筋。他手上的动作不由得又轻了些。头一次地，他注意到，他的师父和自己一样，只不过是个人。

任务结束，回程的路上，第二个早晨，Obi-Wan在飞船上醒来，枕边摆着被海盗撕碎的那本书。崭新的，带着墨印的气味。他看了一眼日历。他的生日已经过去半个月了。

他转身跑出食堂。

Obi-Wan再也无法承受来自其他学徒的注视了。包围着他的目光让他觉得自己像是个罪人：他有整个绝地武士会中最出名的大师当他的师父，他却对其他人艳羡不已的机会不屑一顾。他跑出圣殿，跑上起降台，科洛桑外的星空，不知师父在哪一颗星球上。

从未被接受过，从未想要接受过，也就不会产生被抛弃的感觉，这是常理。可被抛弃的感觉让他握着拳头，朝着天空大吼大叫，问他的师父在哪里，问不出什么回应。

他当然等待了。他像Ahsoka那样，两个星期以来，在训练室中度过孤寂的下午，同机器人小打小闹一番，甚至出不了多少汗。闭上眼，眼前是他师父模糊晃动着的身形，是这一年多以来他用疼痛印刻在躯体之中的师父的模样。他照着师父的路数打出去，机器人却早已不是他的对手。

他惦记了Qui-Gon那么久，一次次地让自己接受事实，一次次的心理建设，都没有那些瞬间更能让他清晰地意识到他是Anakin Skywalker的徒弟。

站在冷寂的起降台上，眼前是浩瀚无际的星空，身后是灯火阑珊的绝地圣殿。而他是Anakin 的徒弟，Skywalker将军的、独一人的徒弟，可他的师父不在身边。可他的师父不见了。

圣殿学徒一年一度的比武大会，在Qui-Gon和Anakin的离去中照常进行。十三岁的时候，Obi-Wan还在打给Qui-Gon看。他输给了Ahsoka，气得闷在房间里抽噎不止。Anakin自然没有来理会他。

现在他十四岁了。他环顾四周，找不见Qui-Gon，也找不见Anakin。他不知道他该打给谁看。又是最后一局，又是他和Ahsoka对战。他蒙上眼。

喉间传来隐秘的疼痛，Anakin曾经告诉他：收一收你的心。

起手，隔挡Ahsoka的攻击，腾跃至半空，他感应到Ahsoka的剑从背后直直地向他刺来。低下身，伸出腿扫过Ahsoka的下盘，在Ahsoka跳开的瞬间借势一滚，后空翻站直了身体，找回防御的姿势。Ahsoka似乎没有站稳，他听到脚步声中微弱的踉跄带来的不和谐音。

他从未在Anakin的脚步中听到这样的声音。为此，Ahsoka的破绽未免太刺耳了些。

他抓住了那一瞬间的破绽，以击破Anakin那滴水不漏的防守的气势一举上前，下一秒，听到Ahsoka咕咚一声坐在地上。光剑在手中优雅地旋转一圈，直指Ahsoka的胸口，Yoda大师喊出的终止信号在会场一侧响起，他松了口气。

摘下眼罩，他伸出手，要将Ahsoka从地上拽起来。那个前些天和他吵了架、至今一句话都没说过的女孩子望着他，迟疑了片刻，掌心贴上来，低声咕哝道：

搞半天，你和Skywalker大师哪里不和了？

什么意思？

他贴在Ahsoka耳边轻声问。

五十秒，Obi。你五十秒就把我打败了。你这一年到底跟Skywalker大师学了多少？

他愣了愣。他苦笑，

学了不少处理伤口的方式。

纸包，上面用麻绳打出一个蝴蝶结。材质柔软，用双手可以对折。Obi-Wan将纸包放在Anakin的房间门口，脚步轻得像是在做贼。夜里，他本不该出来的。探测机器人在他头上飞过，他靠着Anakin的房门坐下，瞟了空中的机器人一眼。

他推算。他，一个“想念”师父的弟子，因为师父迟迟不归，坐在师父的房门口舒缓“思念之情”，有何不可？

机器人飘飘摇摇地离去了。他不知道是不是他那不听话的原力撼动了机器人脑壳中火苗一般微弱的人工智能。

所以，你看，师父，我在用原力撒谎。

靠在Anakin的房门上，他拾起他的包裹。他不知道是不是该在上面放一张卡片。已经一个标准月了。他的师父还是没有回来。

Ahsoka走路已经有些晃悠了。

他不知道Ahsoka这些日子里能不能睡得着，只是现下，走廊里只有他一个人。时间已过凌晨，Anakin的，他的师父的生日已经到了。十三岁，他没能送他师父什么东西，他也不想送他师父什么东西。如今他十四岁了。

背着Anakin和Yoda大师，他攒了一整年的零花钱，可这钱甚至都有些不太够。他在走进店铺的时候就看到了挂在墙上的那件黑色外袍，选择礼物的时间在这一刻走向了终结。他可怜巴巴地央求着店主便宜些——他扒在柜台边缘眨着眼，等待着店主松口，甚至荒谬地想到了用原力迫使店主将这件袍子送给他。

那当然不太可能。他央求的眼神也没能起到什么作用；他咬了咬牙。

这件是送给Anakin Skywalker的。

他搬出师父的名字。和绝地做生意的人，怎么会不愿意让著名的Skywalker将军穿着自家的袍子呢？

店主哼了一声，

你说送他就是送他的？

他扬起头，挺直了腰板，

因为我是他的徒弟。

他说，他让自己央求的神色被不应该出现在绝地脸上的傲慢所代替，

我是他的徒弟，先生。你可以问问任何一个绝地武士。

他最终用半价买到了那件袍子，还顺带给自己买了一盒巧克力。虎虎生风的脚步在走出店铺的那一刻委顿了下来，他有那么一瞬间为自己方才的自豪感到了极度的别扭。

这样是不对的，Obi-Wan，他告诉自己。

Yoda大师在第一天就告诉你了，不要骄傲。

你怎么会，你从什么时候开始，竟会因为自己是Anakin Skywalker的徒弟而感到骄傲呢？

可是你看，Obi-Wan。你在比武胜利的时候，你在Yoda大师说出Skywalker及Kenobi师徒组这个名字的时候，不是笑得那样开心么？

你开心，所以你辗转反侧，你数着他离去的日子，你注意到他的生日，你决定给他买一份生日礼物。

你买好了，你在他的门前犹豫不决，你进不去，你给自己画地为牢，你出不来。

出不来也得出来，他想。师父不在，自己也不可能永远坐在这门口。他从怀中掏出巧克力，拆开包装纸，将那颗巧克力豆塞进嘴里去。他把头埋进膝盖里，后牙蹦碎了巧克力豆里埋着的杏仁。

暖流顺着耳后划过，他让原力涌进自己的身体，螺旋、迸发。无形的力量在空气中畅通无阻，在真空中被击打成细微的尘埃。尘埃汇聚，在无垠的银河中穿行。有什么东西撞了上来。如此猛烈，让Obi-Wan紧闭着双眼的身体猛地一震。

他感受到了。从师Anakin以来，他第一次在这样遥远的距离中感受到了Anakin的所在。他曾经选择封闭。他曾经不得不在执行任务时开放自己，企图探寻师父的状况，原力只是一次次给予他消极的回应。咬碎了杏仁、释放出自己的原力的那一刻，他依旧没有报什么希望——他猛地从地板上站了起来。走廊尽头，Ahsoka的房门突然拉开，那小姑娘疯狂地冲出门，通信器掉在地板上，传来Qui-Gon的声音。

Qui-Gon回来了。

原力告诉他，他的师父也回来了。

他站在走廊中不知所措。原力的呼应让他尴尬不已——偏偏是这个时候，偏偏是Anakin离得他足够近的时候，偏偏是让他能够找到他的师父的时候。

他转身，跑上涡轮电梯，跑进控制室，推开控制台前守夜的操作员，跪在窗台上，透过玻璃，望向了起降台。从塔图因归来的飞船蒙着一层棕黄，尘雾散尽，飞船中走出疲惫的Anakin和Qui-Gon。Ahsoka扑了上去。Anakin在原地怔了片刻，冲着Qui-Gon和Ahsoka笑了笑，背起了攥在手里的包。

你不下去吗？

操作员问他。他同Anakin一样，陷入片刻的怔愣中，接着滑下窗边，

师父发现我这么晚还没睡，会说我的。


	4. Chapter 4

他的师父没有说他，他也就当作了什么都没有发生。

实训，Obi-Wan久违地看到Anakin站在了训练室里。

他想告诉他的师父，一个多月以来，他已经看到训练机器人就想吐了。他想告诉Anakin，欢迎Anakin回来，他在这次比武里拿了第一。他什么都没说。他甚至连礼数都做不到了。原力冲撞残留的震颤感，从皮肤下涌出，蔓延到他的指尖，让他握着剑的手，因那种陌生的、被称之为“亲密的符号”的体验而握不稳他的剑。

木已成舟了，Obi-Wan。他总是这样失落地告诉自己。他总是在训练的时候充满绝望的愤怒，他总是在疼痛难眠的夜晚，思考如果和自己对战的是Qui-Gon会怎样。还会这样疼么？还会留下这样满身的伤痛么？

可他站在这里，看着他面露疲态的师父穿着那件崭新的黑色长袍，望着他，等着他说些什么，做些什么。

他曾那样憎恨Anakin啊，哪怕Anakin和他一样是被害者，哪怕Anakin从没有想要抢夺过他。

沉寂之中，Anakin嗓音沙哑地开口，

愤怒并不是唯一的战斗方式，Obi-Wan。你该长大了。

被看破了，总要觉得羞耻。羞耻了，就总想举起剑。Anakin从来不告诉他他哪里做得不对，Anakin只是在用伤口提点他的失误。每一次沉溺在愤怒的情绪之中，总要被Anakin打得狼狈不堪。狼狈过了，冷静下来，偶尔一两次，倒勉勉强强能同他的师父打个平手——在Anakin有所收敛的情况下。见识了Anakin的实战功底，Obi-Wan早已对Anakin的分寸一清二楚。这种分寸剥夺了他寻找冷静的能力。

Anakin从不用语言提点他。

第一次提点，却又激起了他的愤怒。

他的师父，真的很不适合当个师父。

一个死循环，又一个死循环。愤怒，继而羞耻，羞耻，继而愤怒。尚未从任务中恢复过来的Anakin打得有些疲乏，Obi-Wan却依旧打不过他。

今天到此为止吧，Anakin说。Anakin开了口，Obi-Wan才觉察到Anakin的无力应付。并非是身体上的无力；是那种他本该用原力去察谅的师父内心的疲惫。他的愤怒这才消融而去，一时间，愤怒过后的悔意，又使得他停不住的懊恼。

对不起，Master。

他说。同Anakin为数不多的交谈中，他总是在道歉。

他回到更衣室，冲凉，赤裸着打开储物柜，寻找自己放在那里的干净内袍。有什么东西在灰暗的柜子中闪着光，他伸手抓起。放在他衣服上的、一只用巧克力包装纸叠成的宇宙飞船。

他手忙脚乱地穿好衣服，甚至来不及换上靴子，踩着拖鞋急匆匆地朝着训练室跑去。可他的师父已经不在那里了。

再见到Anakin，Obi-Wan就骤然窘迫了起来。

要一个孩子否定过去并不比要一个成年人否定过去更简单，何况Obi-Wan从来就不觉得自己是个孩子。执拗如Obi-Wan，面带微笑地亲近自己的师父，总归像是个天方夜谭。巧克力纸做的宇宙飞船，叠得很笨，远不如Obi-Wan自己做的小飞船要好看，可他还是忍不住要塞进口袋里去。

骤然窘迫，也只那么一瞬。会议室门口等着他的师父，保持着令Obi-Wan熟悉的漠然的姿态，使得这个十四岁的年轻人无论如何都无法把小飞船和自己的师父联系起来。

或许是Ahsoka叠的呢？

或许是Ahsoka偷偷溜进男子更衣室了呢？

向来陌生的师父在他眼里更加陌生。

塔图因还有些扫尾工作要做，这次你带Obi-Wan去。Yoda大师对他和Anakin说。他在Anakin脸上又捕捉到了那一闪而过的疲态，直觉告诉他那和师父的身体状况没有任何关系。师父已经恢复好了，原力告知Obi-Wan。师父的身体没有任何问题，Anakin踩在走廊中的脚步声告诉他。失联了一个月而完成的任务势必把师父折腾得不轻，Obi-Wan知道，这种疲态只会和师父的心理状态有关，Obi-Wan猜测。

可Anakin什么都不同他说。Anakin又怎么会同他说。他像机器人一般跟在Anakin身后，仰起头，望着师父及肩的卷发下，发尾间若隐若现的红色伤疤。师父那里本是没有疤的。

晚上好好休息，

他的师父开口，

明天早上天亮之前跟我在起降台集合。

……Master。

他在Anakin推开房间的门时忍不住喊道。话一出口，手指不由地攥紧了险些要被他捏变形的宇宙飞船。他的师父回过身来看着他。眉间像是被某种期待所影响，师父的表情较平日舒缓了些，以致让Obi-Wan产生了一瞬的呆滞。

……飞船。

他说。他看到Anakin眨了眨眼睛。

飞船，

他的喉结咕咚一滚，

明天……在几号起降台？

4号。

Anakin回答。睫毛闪烁了一瞬，目光中微弱的火焰同话音一起熄灭，师父脸上露出了些许的不耐烦。

Obi-Wan抿住了嘴。手指在口袋中握住又松开，不知何时，汗津津的掌心已将他的小飞船握得有些湿。他抽出另一侧的手来，上前拽住了Anakin的袍子，

……欢迎回来，Master。

落在他脑袋上的那只手让他浑身一抖。温和的原力如同淋在头顶上的泉水一般渗入他的血管，师父的嗓音同他的一样干涩，

晚安，Obi-Wan。

所以呢？你观察到了什么？

Ahsoka问他。Obi-Wan吸了口果汁。糖分太大的东西，师父是不让多喝的——可这是Ahsoka带来的。师父不会知道。师父不会从他呼出的气息里闻到他喝了什么，师父更不会主动问他今天喝了什么。

师父不喜欢塔图因，他说，他瘪了瘪嘴。

那不是Skywalker大师的家乡吗？

可他不喜欢。他看起来很烦躁。

说得他好像平时不烦躁似的。

我不是那个意思。师父他……我是说过他烦躁，可是那种烦躁……唔，我说不清。

Obi-Wan倒在草丛上。遮蔽着他和Ahsoka的郁郁葱葱的叶子，圣殿的花园中鲜有冬天。他翻了个身，看着Ahsoka撑在地上的那只手。单臂枕在耳侧，他叹了口气。

师父的玻璃罩子不见了，他说。

Ahsoka不明所以地皱起眉头。他没有理会Ahsoka的疑问，接着道，

我看够了窗外，看够了书，躺在那里，看着师父。他和我半米之隔，坐在铺子上，擦着他的光剑。塔图因离我们很远，师父擦了一路的光剑。他看起来很难过。不是写在脸上的那种难过，他擦着剑的手指特别沉重。我和师父是去受领文书的，本身没什么大事，可他就是不太乐意回塔图因去。

我听Qui-Gon说，因为塔图因发生了叛乱，他和Skywalker大师才晚回来了那么久。

是呀，费了好大劲。师父受伤了。

他眼前浮现起Anakin脖子后面的疤。绝地医术不可治愈的伤疤，可见那道伤口有多深。从Anakin的颈间，沿着脊椎，一直蔓延到尾骨。

师父可能，差点被劈成两半了吧。

我差一点就要没有师父了，他说。他伸手接过Ahsoka扔来的果子，陷入一种他与Ahsoka之间的轻松的沉默之中。通信器作响。他拍掉衣服上的草沫，活动了一番四肢，同Ahsoka挥了挥手。

师父叫我了，他说。

Ahsoka又扔过来一颗果子，

给你师父带一个。

手中的果子像是突然升了温，Obi-Wan险些将那红润的水果扔在地上。Ahsoka浮现出调皮的笑容来；他冲着Ahsoka吐了吐舌头。他用衣角包了一圈，将果子塞进口袋里，原本放松的头皮此刻又硬了起来。

他的师父，无所不能的Anakin Skywalker，来到绝地圣殿后，去过三次塔图因。

Obi-Wan踏上前往训练室的台阶。

师父第一次去的时候，他尚在襁褓之中。师父很久没有再去。师父第二次去的时候，晚了一个月回来。师父第三次去的时候，带着他，几近沉默了一路。

船舱的客室不大，虽容得下两人，对于Obi-Wan来说依旧逼仄。逼仄，倒也不是第一次，他和Anakin共享过更为狭窄的空间。只是哪怕给他天地那样广阔的空间，若无一墙之隔，他还是会感到紧张。

说来讽刺，分明是师徒关系，若非兵戎相见，他竟总会感到紧张。说不清算不算得上一场意外的原力冲撞，彼此无言的礼物交换——说到底，师父或许不知道那是他送的袍子，他也不确定那是师父叠给他的小飞船——还有师父放在他头顶的那只手。所有种种，对他的紧张毫无缓解功效。

装在玻璃盒子里的师父啊。

他要走近了，又想起自己不愿走近过。

他躺在那里，侧着身子，望着擦着光剑的师父。师父的手掌比他的要大两圈，擦拭光剑的动作却极为细腻。他照猫画虎地擦了起来。Anakin抬头望了他一眼。

他最讨厌他的师父只是看着他，什么都不说了。

他不由地有些瑟缩。

……你用不着总是像只受惊的鸟一样，我吃不了你。

他的师父竟然开口。师父开口，他反倒赌气地挺起胸膛，

我不可以擦擦我的光剑吗？

你的光剑又没进沙。

塔图因沙很多吗？

塔图因只有沙。

Anakin手中，铮亮的光剑分明一尘不染。Obi-Wan总觉得师父不是在擦着那支剑。他想不通，他便皱着眉头靠在墙上，双手插进袖子里，歪着脑袋看着师父沉默地擦着光剑，总是在同一个部位来来回回。他有些困了，撑不住，便闭上眼。对话多少缓解了空气中的沉闷，他放松身体，让自己浸入洪流之中，盘起腿来冥想。

至少和师父在一起，最为廉价的就是冥想需要的寂静。

只有沙子的塔图因。

他听说那里有两个太阳。

他听说Qui-Gon在那里偶然间发现了Anakin，Anakin那时还是个奴隶，Anakin那时候已经九岁了。

若非Qui-Gon坚持要求带Anakin回到圣殿，他不敢想象他的师父会以一个奴隶的身份过一辈子。

Qui-Gon说过，Anakin第一次使训练用光剑，是为了训练Obi-Wan。

他的师父太优秀了，以至于根本不需要进行幼徒那样磨人的训练过程。光剑一旦到了Anakin手里，如同生长在Anakin身上的器官。他听过种种关于他的师父的传言，他在走廊里被其他学徒撞过肩膀，恶意的嫉妒促使那个学徒骂他从师于杀人机器。

克隆战争的年代已经过去，他那时还什么都不懂。可是战争，怎么可能不杀一兵一卒呢？哪艘被炸毁的宇宙飞船上，没有有血有肉的生物呢？绝地是不能随便杀人的，可那是战争。他的师父又能有什么办法呢？

道理都是后来才想通的，被撞了肩膀，Obi-Wan只觉得恼怒。他和那学徒打得双双进了医务室，Anakin当然没给他什么好脸色。Qui-Gon在一旁打圆场，这孩子是为了你——他的师父打断Qui-Gon，

他是羞于他从师于我。

是的，Obi-Wan。你知道你是的。你为此一句话都说不出来，只能看着你憎恨的师父留下尴尬的Qui-Gon拂袖而去。

擦着光剑的那双手啊，狠毒的剑式，凌冽的剑风。那怎么会是一双杀人的手呢，那怎么又不是一双杀人的手呢。

狂风在眼前卷起黄沙，冥想之中，Obi-Wan开始幻想塔图因的模样，他的师父的故乡的模样。有着师父在的、绝对安全的空间里，原力如同蚕茧一般将他温润地包围。他动了动身体，让原力带着他在幻想中的塔图因上穿巡。他看到背影。比他高一些的年轻人，挂着学徒辫，手中的光剑无力地下垂，濡湿的的褐色泥土，构成地图上河流的形状。他看到那年轻人在发抖。年轻人扭过头来，黄沙中他看不清年轻人的脸。

Obi-Wan。

那年轻人喊他，是师父的声音。

Obi-Wan。看着我，Obi-Wan。

他蓦然睁开眼。是Anakin在唤他。

不要用原力去探寻他人的过去，Padawan。那样很危险。

回想起来，师父那句话是有些可笑的。如果不是师父那句话，他本不大可能知道他看到的是师父的过去。只是那时，他又一次意识到自己的原力和师父合流了。他感到脸颊发烧。

从小他就知道，亲密的绝地武士之间，会有原力的响应。他和他的师父本不亲密。


	5. Chapter 5

本不亲密的两人，却出现了堪称被动的、亲密的征兆，反而让Obi-Wan更加束手束脚。通往训练室的台阶总有尽头，再长的走廊也有走到头的那一刻。他推开训练室的门，Anakin在那里等着他。他脱掉他的外袍，接过师父扔来的训练光剑，比起剑式来。蒙眼布很久不用了，他能够在打斗中看清楚师父的每一个动作，不管他来不来得及反应。

塔图因的公事公办，流程走得很快，Anakin更是不愿意在那片土地上多待一秒。手中握着成卷的文书，蓝色的封带让Obi-Wan想起纸包上麻绳打出的蝴蝶结。Anakin在背后推着他上了飞船，他扭过头，因Anakin与他的肢体接触感到意外。

甚至连对战时的肢体接触也少得可怜。Anakin像是那些读了什么育儿书籍的父母，当Obi-Wan跌坐在地时，只是沉默着等着Obi-Wan自己站起来。

他曾经是恨过Anakin那样的态度的。最好的永远是Ahsoka的师父，他那样认为过。他的视线停留在Anakin推着自己后背的手上，抬眼望到师父有些焦虑的模样。

分神，致使他的训练有些磕磕巴巴。Anakin不甚满意，那是必然。重新调整了自己的状态，Obi-Wan未能开口解释自己在想些什么。他和师父怪异的相处模式倒是给他带来了遮掩自己内心的自由。

休息会儿吧，他听见师父说。他举起来的剑又放下，回到脱掉的袍子旁拿起水瓶。袍子的口袋隆起，含蓄地告知着Obi-Wan那颗水果的存在。他陷入犹豫。

你在想什么？

Anakin在他的背后问他，

你今天状态不对，Obi-Wan。

他慌忙蹲下身去，掏出果子来，转过身，

……我，不是，Ahsoka……呃。这个给你。

能够掩饰他在想些什么的道具只剩下了这颗水果，他僵直地伸长了胳膊，可笑地等待着半个房间之隔的Anakin走过来拿他手里的水果。他的师父挑了挑眉毛，思索了一瞬，冲着他招了招手。

他扬起手，果子在空中划出弧线，落入Anakin举起来的右手中。戴着手套的机械手臂想必力道很轻，水果没有在那金属的骨节中被挤出汁液来。

绝地武士中，受过伤的人不在少数，有义肢的人亦不在少数。他没有特别注意过他师父的义肢。他意识到，不知从什么时候开始，他那已经带了他两年的师父，身上处处都在让他因陌生而感到新奇。

他的师父咬了一口水果，脆音在训练室中回荡。Anakin的肩膀有些松了下来，拖过手边的一张椅子，

是不是不告诉你你在原力中看到了什么，你就没办法好好训练？

他慌乱地摇着头。

不是的，Master。

继而在Anakin的注视中败下阵来，

是的，Master。

他把手背在身后，搓着衣角，身体绷得笔直。因Anakin坐了下来，他算得上和Anakin视线平齐。

你好奇了，Obi-Wan。

是的，Master。

你好奇我究竟是怎样的一种杀人机器。

Master……

头一次地，他看到Anakin冲着他笑了起来。涩得发苦的笑，不是Obi-Wan想要的那种笑。没有什么和善的成分在里面，Anakin的脸同飞往塔图因的飞船上的、那个擦着剑的师父相重叠。

你不需要告诉我，Master。

他斟酌了一番词句，

我的确好奇，但我希望你在想要告诉我的时候告诉我。

你怎么知道我现在不想告诉你？

他抿着嘴犹豫了片刻，

你身上的原力告诉我你不想说。

Anakin又一次笑了起来，笑得Obi-Wan有些心浮气躁，背着的手开始揉捏起了另一侧的手指。

去问Qui-Gon吧，他什么都知道。

我不问。

你是在跟我怄气吗？

不是的，Master。如果我不需要知道，你也不想告诉我，那么我就不去知道。

你学会尊重人了，Obi-Wan。

我一直很尊重你，Master。

撒谎。

……那么至少我现在开始学着尊重你了，Master。

原力可真是个好东西。

挖苦，绝对是挖苦。Obi-Wan不明白他的师父为什么如此口不留情。原力的交融不是好事吗？就算自己再怎么束手束脚，难道Anakin不会感到高兴吗？

啊，他想起来了。他的师父也不愿意要他，他早就知道了。他怎么突然就忘了呢？

不冷不热，也就不尴不尬。师父身上的玻璃罩子消失了，又竖起了一堵无形的墙。十五岁，Obi-Wan对他的师父，依旧抓不住，碰不着。圣殿最糟师徒的名号早就不是个秘密，奈何战绩斐然，别人也多说不了什么。

Ahsoka总是不屑地耸耸肩，对其他学徒说，

你怎么就知道人家不喜欢那种模式呢。

Obi-Wan总是悄悄扯扯Ahsoka的袖子。他没有不喜欢，但他也没有喜欢。灰色的师徒关系史无前例，Obi-Wan知道这不正常，只是习惯了这种模式，又说不出有哪里不正常。他跟着师父漫步于银河系，他见过他那不苟言笑的师父以卓绝的谈判能力平息剑拔弩张的战争，思维的反应能力和肉体的反应能力并无差距。他亦见过师父的手起刀落。采取背对背的姿势，以师徒的身份突出重围，师父剑法的狠毒，看多了，也就意识到那只不过是一种对效率的追求。那甚至可以说是Skywalker将军独有的怜悯。

从客观角度而言，从学问的角度而言，他的师父并没有亏欠过他什么东西。

宣誓自己开始尊重Anakin的那个黄昏，他在床上翻滚到破晓，有些赌气。赌气，是因为他接近Anakin的尝试告以失败。因这种失败而赌气，说明他不再惦记Qui-Gon。不再惦记Qui-Gon，却又因为Anakin的拒绝而失眠，说不清有多少自作自受的成分在里面。

一个休息日，一周训练。一个休息日，一次任务。滚滚流逝的时间，大部分消磨于他和Anakin之间的沉默中。掰着指头，他能把Anakin私下对他说的、和训练以及任务无关的话，数得清清楚楚。

还有一句。还有从通信器中传来的那句。

上一次任务之前的夜晚。时间紧急，他在训练之后才收到任务安排；彼时，身上还带着Anakin打出来的伤。他对于伤口早已不介意了，他更介意他的反击划破了Anakin的制服。他有些洋洋得意地躺在床上，慵懒地释放着自己的原力，回味着师父踉跄着后退的那个瞬间。通信器滴滴地响起来，Anakin的声音在房间中作响：

有空胡思乱想，赶紧睡觉。

——是师父又探查到他的原力了，他意识到。他觉得他的师父像个雷达。

听到了吗，Obi-Wan？

听到了，听到了。

他低低地笑了一声。他正要切断通信器，Anakin的声音再一次传来：

……你在笑什么？

晚安，Master。

他按下了切断按钮。无伤大雅的叛逆让他沾沾自喜，他甚至幻想他的师父会不会冲进来打他的屁股。他在这种幻想中睡着了；早上醒来，迷蒙地望着宿舍的窗外，看到师父在起降台上来回踱步。

糟了。

他拎着收拾好的行李冲下楼，裤子尚未来得及塞进靴筒。少不了又是Anakin的一顿训，训得他昨夜的胆大妄为统统见了鬼。

贪吃又贪睡，那天在起降台上，Anakin那样说他。Obi-Wan不由得感到委屈。他才十五岁。十五岁，吃多些，睡多些，又有什么不对？

Anakin看穿了他的想法，皱着眉头揪了一把他的辫子，让他嘟起的嘴因为吃痛而咧了开来。

上船，Anakin说。

他跟在Anakin身后，低着头，发觉师父的袍子边缘已经磨毛了边。

离师父的下一次生日还有两个月，他在脑海里掰着指头数。

跟在师父身后不再让他感到紧张。

或许他终于学会适应他和师父之间的距离了。


	6. Chapter 6

师父的生日还是来了。

他早就买好了给师父的袍子，脖子里还挂着自己生日的时候师父送他的水晶。他终于像模像样地收到了一次Anakin送的礼物，不是会被翻到卷边的书，也不是他其后小心翼翼地装进了盒子里的脆弱的纸飞船。Anakin叫他好生收着，他偏要挂到脖子里。Anakin无可奈何。

师父生日的那天晚上，他冻得半死。

他盘算着这一次在给师父的纸包外面塞一张卡片，盘算许久，到了该动笔的那天早上，他被Yoda大师扔到了霍斯星球。

人烟罕至的地方，原住民苦于被丸帕兽侵袭。

他和他的师父需要去调查。丸帕兽的规模远超长老会陈旧的资料记录，被围困的夜晚，Anakin带着他爬上了山崖。暴雪封山，他在山洞中哆嗦着企图点着一路上拾来的木柴，早就因为雪水湿得一塌糊涂的木柴却不过是一堆废料。

Anakin从背包中翻出一盏灯。光线并不能缓解洞里的寒冷，风雪吹着灯焰，师父的影子在洞壁上摇摇晃晃。

明天早上看看情况。按照丸帕兽的习性，群聚不是他们的本能，散得也就特别快。

他点了点头。他把自己团成一个球，厚外套不是没带，只是两年前的外套，早就包不住他青春期发育过剩的身体。

贪吃贪睡。

冷，他睡不着。睡不着，就更容易觉得饿。他的肚子咕咕地叫了几次，师父投在墙上的影子开始大幅度的晃动。

能量棒划过他与Anakin之间的距离，掉落在他的面前。他拾起来，又扔了回去。

最后一根了，我不要。

他象征性地揪了揪两侧的衣襟，似乎这样的动作可以让他更暖和些。能量棒又砸在了他的头上，他腾地坐了起来。

Master……

喊出口了，又发现自己并不知道后面该说什么。他咬了咬嘴唇，啪地一声将能量棒掰成两半，在低矮的洞穴中，越过摆在两人中间的灯，膝盖跪在雪里，笨拙地爬向他的师父，

Master，这就是你在怄气了。

我有什么气可怄？

Anakin好笑地问他。他伸出去的手有些抖，牙关在低温中不由自主地打着颤。冻得发僵的脸扯出一个微笑，

一人一半，Master。我们明天必须得出去了。总不能饿死在这里吧？

史上第一批被饿死的绝地武士。

或者被冻死的，我猜。

他看到他的师父被他逗笑了。啊，他那总是严肃的、不悦的、有些烦躁的师父啊。从心脏泵出的血液让他体内涌过暖流，得到原力的回馈，只是他的指尖已经麻木到难于对那种温暖做出感知。他晃了晃他的手。水晶随着他的身体摆动，擦着他的衣襟，发出细碎的声响。

Anakin终于还是接过了他举着的那一半能量棒。Anakin握住他的手腕。Anakin掀开外套的一角，

过来。

Anakin说。Anakin的眉头微微皱了皱，

两个人暖和点。

他不记得自己怎么钻进Anakin的衣服里去的了。钻进Anakin的怀里，准确点来说。他想他的表情大概傻得可笑。

袍子最终还是没能送出去，退货的时候，Obi-Wan拉上了Ahsoka。店老板的脸色不太好看，他想找个人壮壮胆。

Ahsoka说，他从霍斯回来以后，整个人都不太对劲。

Ahsoka接着说，表情腻得让人恶心，Obi-Wan。

他瞪了Ahsoka一眼，抓起货架上的巧克力豆。两盒。送师父一盒吧，他想。

你们在霍斯干嘛了？

Ahsoka按住他拿着巧克力的手问他。他不知该如何作答；他想了片刻，

师父给我唱歌了。

Ahsoka险些发出一声尖叫。

Skywalker大师？他给你唱歌？

Obi-Wan点点头，

师父唱歌跑调，其实。

Ahsoka不知该哭该笑，面部肌肉如同抽筋。

我不是说他跑不跑调——Obi-Wan。你给我讲讲。你仔细给我讲讲。

我们被困在霍斯的山洞里。我在他衣服下面取暖，他给我唱摇篮曲听。

话说出口，连Obi-Wan自己都觉得可笑了起来，

我冻得睡不着。他大概嫌烦了吧。

Ahsoka皱起鼻子，可疑地哼了一声。

磨毛了边的袍子，上面沾着师父身体的味道。

盯着灯焰下的Anakin的衣角时，Obi-Wan不着边际地想到。再怎么发育，堪堪十五岁的躯体，终究不如Anakin的身躯强壮，靠在Anakin胸口时，他只觉得自己像只蜷缩在主人怀里取暖的动物。他还是哆嗦。Anakin掀起外套，把他套着靴子的两只脚盖在衣摆下面，取走他的手套，握着他的手塞进了衣兜。

师父的手只比他大一圈了。

他不再紧张了，他与Anakin之间的沉默也不再让他束手束脚了。

他瞪着眼看着灯，睫毛在微弱的光线中上下翻飞。洞外传来风雪呼号的声响，独留他与Anakin在这山洞中像一尊姿态可笑的雕像。

他想让自己进行一会儿冥想，寒冷让原力的汇聚都出现了障碍。他几次尝试，直到原力从Anakin贴着他的掌心中渗了进来。呼号声阵阵枯燥，枯燥中，Anakin哼唱的声音随着原力一同传来。

_他惊恐万状_

_他坐在树枝上_

_摇摇欲坠_

_田野上的野狗_

_在身下龇牙_

他在Anakin的胸口动了动。他躺倒在Anakin的膝盖上，动作打断了Anakin的歌声。

这是什么？

他问。

摇篮曲。

他师父回答，

很小的时候，我母亲唱给我听过。

母亲。啊，他想起来了。他的师父九岁才来到圣殿，他的师父比他拥有更多的关于父母的记忆。他还想再问些，可他在原力中感受到残缺，残缺将他的羡慕扼杀。

_下来吧，我的孩子_

_下来吧_

_不过是皮肉之痒_

哪有母亲会给孩子唱这么吓人的歌的？

奴隶的母亲。……我只会唱这首。睡吧，Obi-Wan。

他握了握师父牵着他的那只手。天寒地冻，冻碎了他脑中竖在他和师父之间的玻璃墙。他转过身，胸口的水晶照亮了师父腹部的衣服褶皱。

生日快乐，Master。

他闻着Anakin的袍子的味道。他今年不想送师父一件新的袍子了。

从霍斯回来，Obi-Wan洗了两天的衣服。

丸帕兽的血沾得他和师父满头满身，登上飞船的时候，其他乘客看着两人像是看到了鬼。他的师父不屑混着不耐，带着他大跨步走进属于二人的船舱。外袍的领子有些破了，连同磨毛了的边，尽管只穿了一年，还是显得有些旧。在山洞中动摇过的念头再次动摇，Obi-Wan琢磨起了究竟要不要送他师父那件新袍子。

他的师父来到床边，将行李扔在上铺，终于暖和起来的环境中，Anakin背对着他脱掉了外袍。在包里摸索了一阵，Anakin扔给他一把钢镚，

去买些东西吃，

Anakin说，旋即补充了一句，

别净买甜的。

他傻愣愣地点了点头，小跑着冲出了客舱。冲到客舱门口，他又转过身来，想要开口说句谢谢，正看到他的师父小心翼翼地将那件旧袍子叠了起来。

他默默地后退了几步，在Anakin回过头之前再度跑开了。

甜的。Anakin竟然知道他爱吃甜的。

Anakin知道他爱吃甜的，他往Anakin洗干净的袍子里塞巧克力豆的时候，就带上了一种耿直的毫不迟疑，近似于幼稚的挑衅。他把袍子叠好，装进洗衣袋，挂在Anakin房前的门把手上，望着门上的猫眼，想起一年前，自己坐在门前等着师父回来的那个夜晚。

转眼一年过去了呀，Obi-Wan。

一年过去，自己已经能够和门上的猫眼平齐。青少年的成长总是惊人的。

回头想想，他和师父的关系进展似乎也有些惊人。霍斯一夜近似大梦一场，一夜过去，又总觉得分不清现实和梦境的差别。他一直学不大好绝地武士的浅眠，朝阳升起之际，他悠悠转转地睁开眼，发觉自己早已被师父捆在身后背下了山崖。

贪吃贪睡，他的师父训他，他的师父却不肯勉强他。

他醒了，他又在师父的肩膀上闭上眼。

下去。

他听见Anakin毫不留情地命令他。他哼唧了一声，身上束缚着自己的原力散尽，Anakin箍着他大腿的手也松了开来。他踩进及踝的雪里，Anakin没有要求他交回那件披在他身上的外套。

跳下来之前，他再次瞥见师父颈后的疤。他傻里傻气地找着话题，

疼吗，Master？

哪里？

脖子后面。

你脑袋太沉，疼。

我说你的疤。

不疼。

怎么会不疼呢？

疤不疼。

受伤的时候呢？

不记得了。过去的事情就过去了。

他的师父或许有个师父的样子了，可他的师父还是不会聊天。不会还是不想，他有些摸不清。

过去的事情过去了，可是疤永远留在那里了呀。他想要开口，Anakin突然压住他的脑袋将他按在了地上，雪坡下方，一只丸帕兽正摇摆着走来。

就是那一场，打得他在雪地里浑身冒汗，汗又被血液覆盖，让他和Anakin看起来像两只罗刹鬼，让他恨不得买本书叫《如何用原力洗衣服》。十五岁了，该是学习处理文书的年龄，他却在给自己的师父洗袍子，还是他自找的。

擦掉额头上的汗时，他不知道自己在发什么疯。


	7. Chapter 7

Skywalker大师要加入长老会了。

Obi-Wan并不知道。

Ahsoka用胳膊轻轻撞他，冲着低声讨论着这件事的学生扬扬下巴。

Obi-Wan摇摇头。摇摇头，又咕哝着说，

关我什么事。

他确实不知道这关他什么事。其他学徒都在议论自己的师父，自己得到的信息却比那些人更少。他又在赌气了。他往嘴里塞了口肉泥，食堂的食物总是不比旅行罐头好吃到哪里去。

怎么可能不关你的事呀？Skywalker大师进了长老会，你就可以换师父了。

Obi-Wan不知道肉泥还有噎死人的功效。口水掺杂着肉沫被他吐回盘子里，食道中的异物感让他咳嗽不止。他瞪起眼，

你说什么？

“换师父”，这三个字让Obi-Wan茫然了整个下午。

黄昏，照例是给师父整理文书的时间，他抱着卷轴，走向Anakin的房间。除非师父申请，学徒没有资格拥有自己的电脑。Obi-Wan想要工作，就得到Anakin的房间里去。

洗衣服是他自找的，而处理文书是每一个十五岁学徒的必修课。几个月以来，除非离开科洛桑，每一个黄昏，他都要师父的房间去，每六天一个休息日。

休息日的下午，到了黄昏，又总想到师父的房间去。

他当然没那么喜欢处理文书。

他总觉得自己很笨。任务途中，倒也不是没有必须黑进别人的电脑获取情报的时候，可获取情报和整理情报终归是两码事。

他在椅子上拧着身子。陌生的环境，第一个在Anakin房间里办公的黄昏。

直到Anakin抬起头来看着他，他才低声指着屏幕，带着歉意，

这种语言我不太懂，Master。

Anakin的身子从后靠近他，凑近屏幕，卷发贴近他的脸颊。他闻到在Anakin袍子上闻到过的味道。

人种名称。帕——米——拉，直接翻译成通用语。

师父把单词的发音拖得很长，生怕他漏了三个简单的音节中的任何一个。

还有吗？

没有了，Master。

他轻轻抬起头，正瞥见Anakin的侧脸。Anakin看着屏幕的眼睛略微眯起，他在师父眼角看到淡淡的皱纹。

克隆战争已经过去那么久了，他曾经叱咤风云的师父，多少还是与全息纪录片里不太一样了。

生疏到无言成了一种默许的习惯，捕捉到师父脸上的皱纹，就给了Obi-Wan一瞬间占有了Anakin某些部分的错觉。他的视线离开师父，移向电脑屏幕前的雪景球。圆形的厚玻璃里包着一座早已倾圮的沙雕，木头底座上的漆料剥落，只有留在底座上的、说不上多好看的刻印拼出了“Shmi”四个字母。

师父离开他的身后，师父回到了沙发上。他敲在键盘上的手有些打滑，久违的紧张感顺着后颈再次传来。

桌子为他空了出来，Anakin坐在一旁的沙发上，批注着什么东西。

他问好，Anakin点点头。

他在椅子上坐下，Anakin推了推眼镜，没有抬头。

他把卷轴一股脑堆在桌子上，这是他和师父上一次任务归来时获取的古早文件。他得在这周之内，将这些写着那颗外环星球的四百年历史的文件全部录为电子版。靠边的卷轴掉在了地毯上，他弯下身子捡起来，脑袋撞到了桌角。

Anakin从沙发上坐直了身。

我没事，他说，他揉着脑袋，不明白自己怎么会在这种细节上笨手笨脚。

他摊开第一卷，手指在键盘上窜动。按理说，这种工作让机器人来做完全没问题，只是师父不放心。

房间里，他的呼吸声，Anakin的呼吸声，手指在键盘上的敲击声。绝地对于声音总是敏感的。炉子上煮着咖啡，咕噜噜地响，撞了桌角的后脑一跳一跳地刺痛。

他知道师父在看着他。师父看了他一阵，从沙发上站起来，倒了咖啡，端到他手旁，揉了一把他的后脑。

他抬头，只看到师父又回到沙发边去了。

他最终还是没能问出关于师父和长老会的只言片语。黄昏到日落，转过身，便看到师父房间的大落地窗外，科洛桑霓虹斑斓的夜晚。层峦的高楼，栉比的屋顶，总有那么些地方绝地也会去，总有那么些地方师父从来不带他去。

Ahsoka讲过Qui-Gon带她出去吃饭的经历。他装作不羡慕，Ahsoka偏要说他羡慕，Ahsoka却不知道他在羡慕什么。

他关掉电脑，走到窗前，望了一阵，坑坑巴巴地开口，

……Ma、Master。

Anakin看向他。他倒希望Anakin不要抬头。

Master，我听Ahsoka说，迪迪的饭店……

你受够食堂了是吗？

意图虽然和他内心所想的有差，他还是点了点头。食堂他受够了，倒也没错。

下周吧，

他的师父说，

下周没有任务的话。我带你出去。

他露出微笑来。他的师父勾了勾嘴角，大概是笑他这孩子气的反应。他告别，迈出师父的屋子，回到属于公共空间的走廊。下周。

下周，不知道是下周的哪个晚上。

若是跟师父出去吃饭，会多说很多话的吧？

从师三年，私下的交流较之前多了些，却总多不过大梦一场的霍斯雪夜。

逻辑推算，Obi-Wan。

据说克隆战争之前，Skywalker大师好像没有这么沉默的——Ahsoka说过。

……其实有时候他也不见得那么闷。

是啊，他的师父并不是总这么不说话。师父在谈判的时候，师父在开会的时候，咬字清晰，逻辑缜密，常让Obi-Wan想不通到底哪个才是他真正的师父。

可私下呢？私下，限定范围，只有师父和自己的私下呢？

三年前，他不想要这个师父，他不想和这个师父说话。

三年间，他熟悉了彼此之间的沉默，再想说些什么，却也来不及了。

他在走廊里一声叹息。


	8. Chapter 8

划掉日历上的数字，用红笔圈出来下周一。圈出下周一，又在下周七天下方画了一条横线。离周一还有16个小时的当口，他被通信器叫醒。

这是他的休息日。他不知道师父这么早叫他要做什么。他迷糊着应承了通信器的召唤，嗓音发粘，困倦地揉着眼。

绝地学徒Obi-Wan Kenobi，到大会议室来。

不是师父的声音。是Windu大师。他一直不太喜欢Windu，Windu大师看起来很凶。Windu大师很凶，他的瞌睡就醒了八成，手忙脚乱地下床穿衣，不理会禁止在走廊里跑动的规矩，快步跑到了会议室门口。

会议室的门半掩着，他敲敲门，听到会议室中的话音停了下来。

进来。

Windu大师的嗓音。

他推开门走进去。看到他的瞬间，他的师父猛地从椅子上站起来，

出去！

他被搞得有些懵。他向后退了一步。

他见过师父发怒的模样，没见过师父气成这样过。Yoda大师冲他摆了摆手；师父的脸涨得通红，以至于显得有些扭曲，

你们怎么能把Obi-Wan叫过来？这件事和他有什么关系？

当然有关系，Skywalker大师。他……

你敢让他现在进来，我马上就从武士会出去！

Obi-Wan完全呆在了门口。他何时见到过这种阵仗？Yoda扶着手杖摇着头。Windu大师因为Anakin的回答气涨了鼻孔，却也不知该如何作答。

Ti大师从椅子上站起来，走到门边，弯下身来轻轻推了推Obi-Wan的肩膀，

出去等等吧，Kenobi。

他混沌地点着头。会议室的门在他眼前关上，他又一次靠在走廊上搓起了冷冰冰的墙皮。他站得有些乏了，便靠着墙坐了下来。会议室里的争吵声渐息，不知道是不是Ti大师终于让师父冷静了下来。

有什么事情是Yoda大师和Windu大师想让他参与，而师父坚持要把他排挤在外的。

“排挤”，他忍不住要用这个词。和师父的关系，总在他脑子里滑向消极的方向。不见得是和长老会有关的事情吧？可银河系最近也没有发生什么大事，上一次耸人听闻的叛乱还是那年的塔图因沙人之乱。算不得大事，都算不得大事。有什么任务，他已经十五岁了，他还不能和师父一起进行呢？

走廊的墙壁还是同三年前一样冰冷，漫长的叹息在空气中绵延不止。脚步声。有什么人转过了走廊的拐角。

Obi-Wan。

他曾经在走廊中等待的大师出现在他的身侧，Qui-Gon唤着他的名字，

跟我过来。

他望了一眼会议室，瞬息的犹豫。他站起身，正准备迈开步子，耳畔突然炸响Anakin的咆哮：

你们不能打着原力的旗号强行塞给我什么东西，然后又装作原力不存在一样把他带走！

他怔怔地望向会议室紧闭的门。他的嘴唇有些哆嗦，他带着求助的神情看向Qui-Gon。Qui-Gon只是叹了口气。

走吧，Obi-Wan。

长桌，两侧的两把椅子，架在天花板与墙壁夹角上的全息摄像头。

Qui-Gon在他面前坐下，脸上露出不易察觉的歉意，摊开夹在怀中的纸页夹，

长老会有些事情要问你，Obi-Wan。

“师徒关系调研”，Qui-Gon给这场对话起了个名字。Obi-Wan只觉得屁股毛毛躁躁，椅子坐得他浑身发痒。

Qui-Gon手中拿着一份报表，写了十几个问题，每个问题下面留着大段的空白。Qui-Gon咳嗽了一声。经验丰富的绝地武士，不知为何此时有些难于开口。

按照长老会的记录，你是不愿意被Anakin Skywalker收为弟子的。

过于直白的问题让Obi-Wan有些难堪。他突然明白了长老会安排Qui-Gon来做这场调研的理由；Qui-Gon面前，他不会动撒谎的念头。Qui-Gon太了解他和Anakin的关系了。

我曾经希望被您收为弟子，他说。

反正这对于Qui-Gon而言不是什么秘密。

那么现在呢？

……我希望能够成为配得上Skywalker大师的弟子。

他不知道这样回答够不够表述他现在的心态。自己的心态究竟该怎样表述，说实话他自己也不知道。Qui-Gon手中的笔转了几圈，无意识地敲了敲桌面，

说说你和Skywalker大师的关系吧。

师父对我很好。

他回答。他不知道还有什么好说。他回答得很快，足以让这个问题听起来是确切的实话。

好在哪方面？

哪方面……

哪方面。具体举例子，他又陷入了迟疑。Ahsoka讲过的和Qui-Gon在一起的种种经历，他多数没有过。据说Qui-Gon对Ahsoka的错误宽宏大度。据说Qui-Gon经常露出微笑。据说Qui-Gon……

师父他给我泡咖啡。

他找到时间线上最近的一点，倒着回忆。泡咖啡。

我撞疼了头，他会揉我一把。他答应下周带我出去吃饭。他会纠正我的文书错误，虽然我的重犯会让他不大开心。他对我抱有期望。……师父会看到这次调研吗？

Qui-Gon的笔僵了一瞬，

不会。

……我用他的电脑的时候，看到过他的搜索记录。十五岁青少年的标准身高体重。十五岁青少年的营养摄入配比。

他看到那些搜索记录的瞬间，禁不住伸长了脖子。伸长了脖子，又揪了一把自己的脸。那是从霍斯回来没多久的时候，他因为忘了某个星球的地名不得不上网去查。那天黄昏师父不在。他庆幸师父不在。

负责任的师父，Qui-Gon说着，点了点头，在纸页上记下几笔。

根据医务室的记录，早期，基本上每天实训后你都要去处理伤口。

师父有时候很凶。……大多数时候，早期。当然，那时候我也不算个好徒弟……

长老会可能会认为Skywalker大师在这方面很失败。

……师父确实不太会做一个老师。他更适合当一个将军。

你这么认为？

我现在也这么认为。但不是每个人都有机会从师将军。

Anakin Skywalker，他的师父。

从没有人让他这样具体地去回忆过这三年以来，他和他的师父究竟走着怎样的路。将师父化作代表性的符号，克隆战争期间的军装，纪录片中发表演讲的英雄的全息图像。掩藏在无言背后的愤怒，他不被允许窥视的过去，颈后的身上的抹不平的伤疤。

我们的师徒关系确实不顺遂，他说，曾经，他补充。

没有我更想从师的大师，他说，师父教给我很多。他教给我处理一切问题的技巧。

不包括师徒关系，他在心里暗想，他没有说。

曾经的不顺遂当然会带来不好的回忆，他坦诚地表示他知道。

可师父说过，过去的都过去了。伤疤是不痛的。

你把你和他的关系比喻成伤疤？

伤疤会提醒我曾经怎样拒绝过我的师父，那是错误的。

如果我没有拒绝过就好了。他最终还是没能把这句话说出来。

周一。Anakin没有叫他去做文书工作。他去敲了门，师父不在。

周二。Anakin只在通信器中和他简单聊了两句。

周三。他用原力探知，师父给了他回应，给了他一个安稳觉。

周四，半下午的时候，他拎起行李，走上了起降台上停着的飞船。Anakin已经在船舱里等着他。身体随着被他扔在架子上的背包一同松懈，他走上前坐在了师父身边。

看来我们出去吃饭的事情没指望了，他说。他想活跃活跃气氛。会议室一幕莫名地拉近了他和Anakin的关系，他兀自认为。

Anakin无奈地笑了一声。

至少他们还让你做我的徒弟。……对不住了，Obi-Wan。

我……

他想要反驳，Anakin已经靠在座位上，系好了安全带。师父似乎并不想听他说什么。他的叛逆之心再起，

……你其实看了我的调研记录，对吧？

Anakin的耳朵尖猛一抽动。一个试探性的问题，未想到能切中肯絮。这倒轮着Obi-Wan感到了惊讶。Anakin仍是那副无奈的表情，

看了。会议室里。你说什么，他们就让我看什么。

……为什么？

大概是想让我丢掉那颗要抓着你的心吧。希望你发点关于我的牢骚，说些我虐待你的坏话。劝我放弃你，然后加入长老会。

加入长老会必须放弃弟子。

一对一的弟子，必须放弃。克隆战争之后，长老会保守了很多。

那，长老会……

我没进去。这一点上，我和你喜欢的Jinn大师倒是一样的。

Master。你看过调研记录了。你知道我现在什么想法。

我知道你偷看了我的搜索记录。

那是意外——

你太轻了，Obi-Wan。背着你下雪山的时候，你根本没有重量。少吃巧克力，多吃饭。


	9. Chapter 9

走下飞船之前，Obi-Wan罩起了背后的兜帽。

卡内利恩四号行星的气候状况并不理想。

兜帽同样遮掩了Anakin的后颈，跟在师父身后的时候，Obi-Wan也就看不到了师父脖子里的伤疤。飞行员骂骂咧咧地留在了船舱里，险峻的地形导致飞船降落时损伤了右翼。船舱大门近在咫尺，背后传来飞行员翻找工具箱的杂乱声音。

他们不知道要在这颗糟糕的星球上停留多久。Anakin的反抗显然激怒了长老会，扔在两人身上的这个任务算得上是一种惩罚。

当做挑战比当做惩罚更能调节情绪，Obi-Wan。

他的师父对他说。他的师父看穿了他的想法，他的师父稍微多了些话。师父越是多说些什么，Obi-Wan越觉察到长久以来，师父并非从不在乎他。

环境恶劣，任务能否成功也是未知数，他却又找回了几年前的那种轻快的步子。

因为两派的分裂而接近毁灭的行星。Windu大师派他和师父到这里来，为的是监督封闭派和开放派之间的一场谈判。这样的任务他和Anakin参与过不少次，没有哪次面对过这样颓败的城市。

说是城市都有些夸张，站在山尖上向下望去，满眼都是弥漫着青烟的废墟。负责接应二人的Kolara越过雨雾，出现在破败颓唐的城市入口。棕灰色交融的地面，行走起来颇为费劲，支叉着的钢筋房梁周围，堆积着沾满烟炱的碎砖。残存的断垣上涂满了夹杂着通用语和卡内利恩语的口号，青黝的天空使红色墨汁趋近于静脉中流淌的血色。

废墟一般的城市，Obi-Wan倒也不是没有见过，内战频繁的星球，总有处处是废墟的景象。只是卡内利恩四号行星弥漫着死亡的味道。

生命气息，尽数暗藏于积攒着污水的地下通道。躲在暗处的龌龊生物攀爬而过，Obi-Wan的脖子猛一激灵，伸手拍扁了掉在领子里的一条蠕虫。草绿色的汁液溅了一手，他不禁一阵作呕。

Anakin回头看了他一眼，他摊了摊自己的手。他企图在Anakin的眼中找到什么安慰的成分，只找到师父眼中沉积的不安。

在进入地下通道之前，师父还没有这样不安。原力与不安一同沉积，越是向着通道深处前进，Obi-Wan越是能感受到危险在空气中浮动。

有什么事情不对，他想。只是这次不对得太反常了些。按照Kolara的说法，通道尽头是他们费尽力气找到的中立地区的地下会议厅，封闭派和开放派的代表会在这里谈判。

内战打了一百四十多年，Kolara走在最前方说。这些事情Obi-Wan都知道，Anakin自然也知道。没有哪个绝地武士会在一无所知的情况下出任务。

不是士兵就是孩子，一日苦过一日。越来越多的人出去当海盗，勉勉强强抢些物资回来养活留在这里的一家老小。多数是小，鲜少有老。活不过几十岁，九成要战死在暴动中……

啊，挑碎他的书的海盗，衣服上似乎就绣着卡内利恩四号行星的纹章。Kolara的话让Obi-Wan突然对那死于师父之手的海盗感到了一丝歉疚。

绝地武士是绝对正义的，绝地武士只能和正义为伍。

……杀人机器的师父。凶狠的师父。

思忖之间，人已经跟着Anakin到了会议厅门口。天气缘故导致降落不顺，地势又使得步行缓慢，同师父一起走进会议厅时，满屋的人脸上尽写着不耐烦。

两派的领头人狐疑地打量着他，他听到师父加重了介绍他的语气：

Obi-Wan Kenobi，绝地圣殿最出色的学徒。

介绍，问候，拖着椅子坐下。他的手藏在袖口中，打量着圆桌边上的每一个人。原力波动，发出警告的讯号，他绷紧了神经。

说是谈判，更像是斗嘴。说是派系代表，更像是历史学家，掘着历史的墓穴，反复控诉对方的暴行。拖得越来越长的谈判中，Obi-Wan开始感到了焦躁。他望了一眼身旁的Anakin，师父依旧在静静地听着你来我往的唇枪舌剑。

一，二，三。坐在自己对面的男人，身上藏了三把枪。他身旁的女人两把。

Anakin的身子向后靠了靠，支在桌子上的双臂滑下桌沿，按住了他轻轻握着光剑的手。

Anakin的食指在他的指背上敲了两次，那是他和Anakin定下的“耐心点”的讯号。

他松开手，掌心上翻，将原力送进师父的掌心中去，

我知道了，Master。

谈判进行到第四天下午，Obi-Wan就开始有些沉不住气。这些年来，他经历过谈判，经历过战斗，总有行走在地面上的机会，荒野中也比地下好些。除了第一天晚上，Anakin带着他爬出废墟、勘测了附近的地形，这几天他再没出去过。他开始理解了那些派系代表为何各个都那么暴躁。长年住在地下，人怎么可能不暴躁？

可附近已没什么继续勘探的必要。他凭着记忆绘好了地下通道的路线图，如何从山顶上走到城市入口他却有些记不清。

Anakin放下手中的压缩食物罐头，接过了他的绘图板。一个罐头，师父吃了三分之一，剩下的扔到了他手里。

他将手肘支在桌上，歪着脑袋往嘴里填鸭一般地吃食。肉泥罐头吃了太多次，再吃下去总觉得能吃出呕吐物的味道。师父带着的果子他早就吃光了。他怎么就没带一把巧克力豆。

到点了。

Anakin收起绘图板站了起来。Obi-Wan放下了罐头。肚子还是饿，罐头却是一口也吃不下去。再听到“开会”两个字，说不清哪样让他更反胃。五十多条条款，前三天已经对完了二十条。若非场面下一秒就要不可收拾，Anakin从不开口参与两派的争论。

监督谈判，化解危机。绝地武士的任务，和平时期，八成都是这样。

每一次任务的走向都不尽相同，绝大多数的时候不可预测。Windu大师若是知道在这颗半死不活的行星上进行的任务变成了长老会会议一般的折磨，不知心中会作何感想？

太平常了。

平常过头，就有哪里不再平常。

Anakin的胳膊突然拦在了他的身前。

不平常来得太快了些，快到了他想要讲个冷笑话的程度。他嗅到血液的腥气。没有师父再按着他的手，他抽出了他的光剑。

带着三把枪的男人，带着两把枪的女人。

Obi-Wan用衣摆掩住口鼻。

十几个小时前还在圆桌旁针锋相对的派系代表尽数死在了他和Anakin面前。断了电的会议厅中，只有他和Anakin的光剑散发出冷荧荧的蓝光。他用手拂开眼前的烟尘，打量着封闭派代表脑后的血洞，

爆能枪，他说。改造过的。一般爆能枪不会有这么大的口径。

某种冷兵器。人数不止一个人。

他将光剑举在身前，后退，一步步接近他的师父，直到他贴住Anakin的背。

走廊的尽头传来凌乱的脚步声，Kolara举着油灯出现在会议室入口。原力在空气中不安地波动，从Kolara的身后，陆陆续续涌出Obi-Wan在这些天中从未见过的原住民，破旧的布料裹着身体，裸露的皮肤上沾满了血。

Windu大师算到这一步没有，他不知道。他会不可避免地把这种麻烦事儿的根源归结到Windu身上；这是他在战斗中能够缓解自己的焦虑的办法之一。

绝地不应该这样想。

绝地应该是心平气和，绝地最好除了手册里的感情什么都没有。

可他有个根本不像是绝地武士的师父，他也就纵容了自己在战斗中这一时片刻的走神。

奔跑着踩上墙角的砖堆，Obi-Wan借势跳了起来。Kolara被原住民围在中央，改造过的爆能枪正冲着他密集地开火。他用光剑挡开了袭来的光束，双脚分开，踹中两个围在外围的男人的胸口，

解释一下，Kolara！

他冲着向后退了两步的女人喊。爆能枪的枪口依旧瞄准着他的心脏，光剑舞动之间，他的话说得有些喘。光束擦着他的肩膀而过，房间的另一侧的Anakin向他发出一声警告。没有人会因为他想要和Kolara说话而停止对他的进攻，他松懈了一瞬，损失了他的外袍。

Kolara没有回答他。渺无人烟的城市中，他曾经在地面上找不到的原住民，蚂蚁一般地涌进了会议厅。他的个子还不够高，他无法在人群的包围中看到他的师父究竟在哪里，只有奔涌的原力在引导着他做出防守或反击。

防守或许是没什么用的，Kolara要他的命。

他不明白这场战斗的意义在哪里。他和师父是来监督谈判的，谈判双方却已失去了生命体征。

第三方。这么想想，Kolara从未加入过谈判进程。

爬出废墟的那一晚，他还有些抱怨。绝地武士在执行任务时需要勘探周围情况，这是标准流程，他不是不懂。只是这流程太累了些，他在会议厅里坐得尾骨发痛，晚上只想在被虫蛀了洞的床垫上好好歇歇。是Anakin执意要出去。

那一晚他睡眠不足，第二天谈判他还不能让自己睡着。他打量着站在会议厅角落里的Kolara来分散注意力。那是个很漂亮的姑娘，银色的头发，松散地扎着脑后，说话的语气总是不痛不痒。

跟了师父这么久，他怎么就忘了没有人说话会真的不痛不痒。

爆能枪的光束从四面八方袭来，他的光剑开始有些应对不及。他拖着自己的步子背靠石墙，眼角扫到与他采取了同样的姿势的Anakin。人太多了。他的胳膊开始发酸。

没有尽头的战斗。如果想要活着终结这场争斗，他必须和师父杀光整个会议厅里的、以及那些停留在走廊里的后备军。

他和师父得跑。

他终于明白为什么Anakin第一天晚上就急匆匆地去勘探地形了。

会议厅是有另一条地下通道的。他还记得Anakin嘱咐自己堆回去了通道出口的砖。只是想要跑到通道前，他必须从包围着自己的人群中突围。

Master！

他冲着Anakin大喊了一声，身旁传来被光剑击中的原住民的惨叫。师父的剑落在对方的肩膀上、大腿上，集中在四肢，鲜少切入致命部位。凶狠还是一样凶狠，他却不像曾经那样认为师父的攻击总是那般狠毒。

还没搞清楚Kolara究竟为什么要这样做，还有派系代表的死因没有调查清楚。还有很多事情没有弄明白，可现下除了逃出这间会议厅，他没有别的选择。背靠墙角确实能避免大半的攻击，可他不可能在这里一直打下去。

他的后背离开了紧贴着的墙。他用光剑在人群中打出一条道路，额头上的汗滴滴答答地落在会议厅的家具碎片上。混杂了血液的尘土黏在他的鞋底，使得他每一步都走得比平时更为艰难。

那把坐得他屁股发痛的椅子碎了。挺好。

师父的原力离他越来越近。同样看出了撤退是唯一选择的Anakin开始呼应他的行动，他终于窜到了碎砖堆前。

他短暂地闭了闭眼，收起了他的光剑。

肩膀蓦地被爆能枪打穿，他的剑收得太早了些。扒着砖块的手骤然丧失知觉，碎砖在拇指指腹上留下了一道血痕。师父的靴子踩住了他摊在地上的衣摆，光剑在他的背后滋啦作响，他咬着嘴唇，扒开了堵在通道入口的碎砖，转身跃起，再次抽出了光剑。

待到他和师父进入通道，再用光剑摧毁入口。

采取了防御姿势堵在Anakin身前，他平息着自己的呼吸。光剑的声响消失，紧贴着他的后背的原力同师父一起窜进了地道。

最后一步了，他想。他倒退着踩在地道的入口边缘。只差一个转身——

刺痛撕裂了他的绝地制服，揪着他领子的手指嵌入了他的伤口，抠进了他翻出来的血肉。金红相杂的星星在他眼前乱窜，乱蹬着的双脚离地面仅一步之遥。光剑在挣扎中掉落在了地上，他的腰间突然环上了Anakin的手。

光束擦着他的耳朵划过，想要把他从洞口揪出去的力量倏然消失。他跌落在地上。他用原力唤来光剑，支棱着身体将光剑嵌入了洞口边缘的石墙天顶。落石终于将洞口堵死，混乱的消失同来临一样突然。

天啊。他还不知道人受伤以后可以这样痛。


	10. Chapter 10

卡内利恩四号行星的天气真是糟糕啊。

他看着天空想。下山的时候就在下雨，上山的时候竟已下起雪来了。

他迷迷糊糊地庆幸自己没有听师父的话吃胖些。

你的袍子要脏了，他皱起眉头说。

他不想回去洗衣服了，何况袍子上的血还是自己的血。

他的师父抱着他。师父的步子走得很快，师父努力将步子走得很稳。师父的记忆力比他的好多了，师父记得清上山的路，师父能找到飞船停留在哪里。

我们还有很多个生日，Obi-Wan。你可以送我一件新的。

啊，师父还是知道的。师父知道这件袍子是自己送的。或许在他慌慌张张地跑离师父的房门前时，那张巧克力纸悄然飘落了吧。

飞船的舱门出现在眼前。来的路上，Anakin已经用通信器呼唤过了飞行员。他听着Anakin的靴子踩在船舱的金属板上，他有些难过地缩了缩身子。

唉。我们的任务失败了呀。

Ahsoka的大耳光抽得他措手不及。

有你这么对待伤员的吗？！

他捂着脸躲到了床的另一侧。Anakin的床比他的大很多，足够他缩到角落里躲避气得直跺脚的Ahsoka。

就知道找你师父！你怎么不想想我在这儿看了你一个星期？！你知不知道你急死人了？！

我——

他想回应些什么，又一时间不知如何张口。他放下手来，

好，好，谢谢你。我师父呢？

Ahsoka给了他一个他见过的最夸张的白眼，

回卡内利恩去了。飞了一路，就为了把你带回来。飞行员向长老会投诉，说Skywalker大师嫌开得不够快，非得把飞行员支开自己来。

他傻兮兮地笑了起来。他师父是克隆战争时期出名的飞行员，他知道。他也朦胧地记得师父和飞行员叫板的模样，他记得飞行员被师父用原力扔到了飞船的舱壁上。

据说你们被中立派的人埋伏了。中立派本来打算把其他两派灭口，夺取政权，没想到开放派请来了绝地武士。

所以师父他……

他和Qui-Gon回去收尾了。长老会判定学徒不应参与这件事，你伤得太厉害了。

那是我自己不小心。

他叹了口气。这是Anakin和长老会闹了个不愉快后，两个人的第一次任务。Anakin让他把这次任务当成挑战，他竟然挑战失败了。他一时间有些恨Anakin不在身边。听师父说自己几句，或许还能让他好受些。

他低落的模样引得Ahsoka收起了那副暴脾气。Ahsoka在床沿跪下，

别动。让我看看。

他将他的背转向Ahsoka。刚刚醒转的那几秒，他有些不知道自己身上发生了什么——胳膊疼，肩膀疼，后背让他躺着都像是在受刑。右肩打穿了，他隐约记得那个瞬间。护士已经给他清理过了指甲，留下了满手扒着碎砖时留下的伤口。脖子后面，偏向右侧的肩胛骨，一道竖直的刀痕。

Skywalker大师带着你回来的时候，哇，那个样子——

他竖起耳朵看向了Ahsoka。Ahsoka皱着鼻子，指着Obi-Wan身下的床单，

床单上全是血。血，还有你身上沾的土。他从医务室调过来护士，无论如何都要让你在他房间里待着，叫我看着你。我都吓死了你知道吗？他到你体征稳定下来之前都不肯走，Yoda大师叫他去报告情况，他拖了一晚上……

Ahsoka讲着讲着，皱起眉头看着Obi-Wan，

你笑什么？

他只是笑。肩膀颤动，他的伤口隐隐作痛。

_他惊恐万状_

_他坐在树枝上_

_摇摇欲坠_

_田野上的野狗_

_在身下龇牙_

_下来吧，我的孩子_

_下来吧_

_不过是皮肉之痒_

你知道你唱歌跑调吗？

你没听过，你怎么知道我跑调？

你不是跑调，你是不成调呀，Master。

师父将他往怀里搂紧了些。手掌贴住他汩汩冒血的后背，温暖的原力让他发出一阵满足的哼哼。

再唱一遍吧，Master。

Anakin跑调的安眠曲，唱到他睡着，唱到他再醒来，就已是Ahsoka抽了他一巴掌的黄昏。

Anakin跑调的安眠曲在他的脑中有了调子，他自己哼了太多遍，颈后的伤口逐渐愈合。

Anakin不在，Anakin很长一段时间都不会回来。他的名字被记入了Anakin房间的永久权限名单，他在伤好得差不多的时候，便又抱起了他的卷轴，黄昏，没有休息日。

他在夜深时分从椅子上站起来，在房间中寻找更多的带有Anakin的个人气息的物品。找到了这些物品，就仿佛他找到了Anakin。

桌上的沙雕。柜子里叠好收起的军服。抽屉里的克隆战争遗物，每一个盒子上写着遗物主人的名字。

他还有很多事情不知道，他还有很多事情没搞明白。

用绵纸裹起来的、还沾着他的血的脏兮兮的袍子。

Anakin走得太远了，他听不到师父的声音。任务汇报轮不到他来看，那是长老会才能有的资格。

他睡不着，早上就起得很早，在花园中乱逛一圈，烦躁地踩脏了师父的房间。

踩脏了，又蹲在房间里清理干净，总归算得上是他泡在Anakin房间里的理由。一个清晨，过一个黄昏。伤口完全愈合，只是照照镜子，疤痕依旧红得刺眼。

原力撞上来的瞬间，Obi-Wan咕隆一声翻下了Anakin的床。

Anakin的床不仅比他的大，还要比他的软。他是有些羡慕的。趁着Anakin不在，他时时都要偷偷躺一躺。他从床上弹起来，冲向走廊，冲上涡轮电梯，冲进控制室。他推开操作员。

起降台上，从卡内利恩归来的飞船平稳降落。尘雾散尽，Qui-Gon和Anakin一前一后地走了出来。

他看到Ahsoka朝着Qui-Gon跑去。

操作员还是那时的操作员，打着趣问他，

你不下去吗？

他留给操作员的回应只剩下脚步的声响。

Anakin冲Qui-Gon和Ahsoka笑了笑。Anakin提起了手中的背包。

Anakin转身，走向圣殿的大门。

大门打开，他看到他的徒弟站在那里。他意外又不意外。他的徒弟喘着气，不知为何，他觉得Obi-Wan长高了些。他不知该用什么样的表情来面对他的徒弟；除了松了口气之外，他还有无尽的、连他自己都不知该怎么表达给Obi-Wan的想法压在心底。他已经尽可能在Obi-Wan的十六岁生日当天赶回来了。

他的徒弟蹿下台阶。

步伐利落，看来恢复得不错。

徒弟胸口挂着的水晶和徒弟的辫子一同摇晃。

下一个瞬间，他的徒弟狠狠撞进了他的怀里，两条胳膊箍住了他的脖子，受了伤的右肩动作慢了半拍。他将徒弟揽进怀中，贴着徒弟的面颊露出一个疲惫的微笑。手掌抚上Obi-Wan的后颈，他摸到了Obi-Wan新生的伤疤。

那伤口太深了，绝地的医术无法完全治愈。

他的徒弟说，我等你大半天了，Master。

他的徒弟有些不满，我有好多事情想问你，Master。

他的徒弟顿了顿，又说，我给你买了新袍子，Master。

他的徒弟犹豫了一瞬，支支吾吾地开口，我把你的房间踩脏了，Master。

他的徒弟最后说，我多吃了很多东西。我好像胖了。

他低声笑了笑，

听话就好，Padawan。

他再次抚了抚Obi-Wan脖子后的疤。

疼吗？

他问。

不疼，Master。

他的徒弟回答，

过去的就过去了。

徒弟顿了一瞬，双臂又箍紧了些。辫子贴住了他的耳侧，徒弟的声音不知为何压得有些低，

欢迎回来，Master。

-END-


	11. 番外

Obi-Wan确实长大了。

迪迪餐馆里的绝地聚会，每几个月就要来那么一次。

Anakin Skywalker呷了一口酒。

这些年轻的学徒们啊。幸存于战争，成长于和平年代。和平年代生的人，对于宿命的关注就总要少于对于自身的关注。克隆战争不是没留下阴影，时间久了，阴影也逐渐在圣殿中散去。他正在随着这些年轻人一起染上这种漠然于宿命的臭毛病。

他的肩膀绷得太紧了，Obi-Wan说过他。Obi-Wan半开玩笑地按着他的肩膀，第一次有些胆怯，后来就变得肆无忌惮了些。

Obi-Wan Kenobi，他的徒弟。五米开外，背靠着木质吧台，略带兴奋地喝着酒，同身旁的女学徒聊着天——不知是灯光的效用还是什么——脸有些红。

是啊，Obi-Wan终于还是到了可以喝酒的年龄了。

透明的蓝色酒精。他和Obi-Wan的光剑的颜色。酒精度不算高的那种，这一点上，他的徒弟多少还是听话的。

听话。这个词，绝大多数时候难以拿来形容他的徒弟。

从小就不听话。从小就长着反骨，从小就喜欢跟他对着干。

大事不对着干了，小事就对着干。

袍子，晾干了，穿上，就摸到了口袋里的巧克力豆。圆滚滚的，包着五彩的包装纸，一把的幼稚。

从Yoda把这个小鬼扔给他的那天开始，著名的Skywalker将军就没有省心过。

度过被克隆战争折磨的青年时期，多少年过去，温温吞吞的中年到来，以至于他看着纪录片里的自己都会感到陌生。泯然于圣殿中的大师之间，和平年代又哪里还有英雄。

对他来说，这不是什么要紧的事情。若非大势所迫，有谁又心甘情愿做个英雄。

可英雄总归要被敬仰，圣殿里的孩子为了当他的徒弟挤破了头。他在Yoda面前叹着气，摇着头，

一个我都不要。一个，我都，不要。

重复两次，第二次在否定词上加上重音。因为他知道徒弟这种东西有多烦人。

他也曾经是别人的徒弟，他也曾经让Qui-Gon头痛过。照顾一个十几岁的少年，带着他长大，教他做人做事的道理，尽可能地时时刻刻陪伴在身旁。这分明是嵌进墙中的钉子，是对他的生活的赤裸裸的侵犯。在这一点上，他是佩服Qui-Gon的精力的。一个接着一个。Qui-Gon菜园子里的萝卜，从来都没断过。

何况经历过战争，就知道人的性命有多靠不住。绝地不允许有依恋——他还没见过哪对师徒之间不存在依恋。师徒之间的感情，明面上来讲，是圣殿中唯一允许存在的感情。该死的绝地教条。

Qui-Gon，反教条的绝地武士，他知道。

Qui-Gon教出来的他，同样反教条，Yoda自然也知道。

Qui-Gon的反教条多少还含蓄些，自己的反教条当年没少把Qui-Gon折腾得不轻。终归是因着天选之子的头衔没被踢出圣殿，剪掉了辫子，留长了头发，从学徒到大师，现在想想竟像是一夜之间。

人到中年，总觉得时间过得很快，生活加速，回忆也跟着提了速度。

恍恍惚惚的过往之中，Skywalker将军卸下盔甲。恍恍惚惚的曾经之后，他遇到了那个满身反骨的Obi-Wan。

Yoda告诉他，那是原力的安排。教条是人定的，原力存在于宇宙之间。拒绝原力的安排，对于天选之子来说，根本就是拒绝宿命，Windu劝他。

看在原力的份上，Windu。我恨死天选之子这个头衔了。

Obi-Wan还是来了。Obi-Wan心不甘情不愿。Obi-Wan的心不甘情不愿，竟然还比他抢先一步。

他多想一拍手，喊一声，好，散会。

到此为止。Yoda不肯让他到此为止。

他在那个孩子里看到不甘心，看到失落，唯独看不到丝毫对他的敬意。

看吧，原力。他算看明白了。原力让他成为天选之子，原力不肯给他一天好日子过。

他的徒弟，徒弟。最初的那段时间，他说不清自己更恨“天选之子”还是“徒弟”这两个词中的哪一个。

人的观念倒也事件有趣的事情，他想。

Obi-Wan放下了酒杯，推开了身边围着的朋友，朝着他走过来。

他放下了翘着的腿。

Obi-Wan的步子走得有些飘，他一时间不知道该说徒弟两句还是上去扶那个孩子一把。

孩子，这个词也过时了。在Obi-Wan身上过时了。

临到成年那段时间，Obi-Wan终于抽了个子。腿长了些，背也展了不少。不知何时，再仔细看，早已不是当年那副稚嫩的模样。脸还是有些圆，多少倒也比十五六岁的时候敛回来了一些。出去做任务，早上起来，看到Obi-Wan刮着胡子，他不由得就有些恍惚。

现下，Obi-Wan也早就不是第一次喝酒。背着他或许还出去喝了不少次，他猜测；亦不是那个想出去吃顿饭都要期期艾艾地张口求他的小鬼了。

他最终还是上前扶住了他的徒弟。徒弟的步子在卡座前的台阶上绊了一下，他伸手扶住了徒弟的肩膀。

我想吐，徒弟贴着他的耳朵说。

满嘴的酒味，他皱了皱眉头。

那帮人太能喝了，一直灌我。找个借口把我带回去吧，Master。

又要我来当坏人？

他问。他的徒弟蹭着他的肩膀点了点头。

去厕所吐干净了，我带你回去。

他说。徒弟的两条胳膊交叠，黏在他的后腰上。他露出不耐烦的神情来，迈开大步，拽着Obi-Wan走向厕所的方向；旁人看来，他有些生气。

严肃的师父，不喜欢徒弟喝酒的师父。

严肃的师父拍着徒弟的背，等徒弟吐完了，递给徒弟卫生纸。他的徒弟望着他眨了眨眼。

徒弟的体质有一个好处，只会喝吐，鲜少喝晕。喝得不舒服了，又不好意思直接回去，就总要他来充当那个讨人嫌的导师的角色。

这事儿真要怪，倒也怪不到徒弟头上。

他看着Obi-Wan的眼睛叹了口气。

Obi-Wan第一次喝吐的那个晚上，敲开他的门，捂着嘴，冲进来，冲到厕所，吐得一塌糊涂。

吐了两口，道歉，

你的房间离大门近一些——哇。

对不起，Master——哇。

吐尽了，扭过头来，明明狼狈不堪，明明嘴角挂着粘液。眼圈泛红，瞳孔下积着泪，带着歉意看着他，他想要责怪徒弟的想法溜得比他想得还快。

以后知道点分寸了吗？

知道了，Master。

之前怎么不知道？

他们灌我。

你脸皮怎么这么薄？

Obi-Wan支吾着不说话。

他叹了口气，

以后受不了了就叫我，知道吗？

知道了，Master。

徒弟扭过头又吐了一口，尽数胃液。他嘴角一抽。

长大了，会喝酒了。这是成熟的表现之一。

每当他做了坏人，徒弟却又表现得很兴奋，这是幼稚尚未褪尽的证据。

一旦带着满脸的委屈走出餐厅，Obi-Wan的笑容就幼稚了起来。一场两个人作的恶，比一个人的造反更有快感。

他的徒弟总是喜欢在这种小细节上作恶。笑着掐断通信器，事态紧急的时候爱讲冷笑话，半死不活的当口还要嘲笑他唱歌跑调。

他的徒弟啊，他这时时令他头痛不已的徒弟。

只是就算神志清醒，毕竟是喝到吐了的程度，Obi-Wan多少还是有些上头。步子还是那样飘，飘着飘着，就飘到了他的身前去。霓虹与苍穹融为一体的初秋，科洛桑泛着寒意的街道。Obi-Wan张开胳膊，对着看不见的星星大喊了一句愿原力与我同在。辫子在徒弟的颈侧晃动，霓虹的灯光给徒弟的皮肤染了色。

颈后的伤疤，就要比旁边的皮肤颜色深了些。

Obi-Wan，

他开口，他喊住他的徒弟，

收敛些。大街上呢。

徒弟笑嘻嘻地扭过头来看着他，

那，愿我的师父与我同在？

他的脚步顿了一瞬，突然就有些好奇。灯光这般斑斓，怎么就没给徒弟的眼睛染了色。

他谴责的语句没能再说得出口，Obi-Wan便继续大步走在了他的身前。他多少明白了些。Obi-Wan走出酒吧时的那股兴奋劲儿，一半是作恶的快感，一半是真诚地在发疯。

绝地的生活，终归不可能到达夜夜笙歌的程度。

圣殿长大的Obi-Wan，走出科洛桑之前，又何曾见识过这个世界丑恶的模样。绝地的任务，放在个人身上，只有两个作用；培养经验，打磨善意。他不怪徒弟偶尔发发疯。

发发疯，或许就把在任务中受到的背叛和伤害忘掉了，又何尝不可。再怎么通过自身的修养去平息经历过的波澜，人的忍耐终究有个限度。

越是这样想，他越是好奇绝地存在的意义。既要有士兵的服从性，又要有高级智慧生命独有的判断力。寻求高级智慧，却又要灭绝高级智慧带来的情感。情感这种东西，在常人身上平淡无奇，在绝地身上就成了一种堪称副作用的奢侈。

带有反骨的人，情感又要比常人多一些。情感丰富，更不适合当绝地武士。既然一切都是原力的指引，原力为何又时时都这般任性妄为。

既然原力都在任性妄为，他那走在身前的徒弟，一时半刻的胡闹，他也就找不到了无法容忍的理由。

他已经容忍了Obi-Wan这么多年了。他又似乎早就不再容忍Obi-Wan了。

Obi-Wan聒噪的声音没有了，他的世界突然就清净了很多。

晚安，Master。

片刻之前，Obi-Wan站在走廊尽头，向他摆了摆手。他将双手罩回袖子里，转身走回自己的房间。明天早上恐怕要用通信器来叫徒弟起床了，他想。

Obi-Wan一旦喝多，生物钟起不了作用，闹钟一样起不了作用。通信器的声音不会太大，但是按照Obi-Wan的话来说，师父的声音总能让他一个激灵。

我有那么可怕吗？

他问。

可怕，

他的徒弟笑着回答，

那是童年阴影啊，Master。

控诉他的年轻人，却又乐呵呵地笑着，玩笑的成分，真实的成分，占比多少，他判断不出来。

也不知道从什么时候开始，和Obi-Wan在一起，很多事情他判断不出来，很多事情他也不再想去判断了。

比如这种清净究竟是不是好事。他回到桌子前坐下。电脑的电源键闪着光，Obi-Wan下午处理了一半的文书还放在那里。他戴上眼镜，将电脑唤醒。离深夜还有一段时间，如果明天Obi-Wan身体不舒服，他得提前把这些东西处理完——

指节扣在门上三次，力度中等。Obi-Wan的敲门声。

他皱了皱眉头，

进来。

我把通信器落在这里了。下午走的时候有点急。

徒弟探进脑袋来说。他点点头。通信器藏在了文件下方，他掀开纸页，隔着一段距离将通信器扔到了徒弟手里。徒弟没有转身离去。徒弟走上前来，抓了一把放在电脑旁边的玻璃碗中的巧克力豆。

这么晚了还吃？

醒酒。

徒弟说。

饭没见你少吃，糖也没见你断过。都成年了，Obi-Wan。

摆了个碗在这里的还不是师父你嘛。

他有些无奈地搓了一把额头。他忘了Obi-Wan发疯的另一个表现：没大没小。

Obi-Wan没大没小，算是反叛的一种。反叛需要有一个对象，想要让Obi-Wan过了这瘾，他就得当一会儿Obi-Wan反叛的对象。他保存了文书，关闭了电源键，向后靠在了椅子上。

还有什么？继续说。

Obi-Wan愣了愣。

没什么了。

没什么了就回去睡觉。

不，不回去——他的徒弟经常会这样回答。神志清醒的时候，或者再早些年，Obi-Wan哪敢这么做。他有些怀念那个有话不敢说的畏畏缩缩的孩子了。

半个屁股都坐到了他的办公桌上的Obi-Wan，这次倒是很乖巧地放下了自己的腿。

那我回去了，Master。

……去吧。

他说。他从椅子上站起来。他看着Obi-Wan转过身。他突然想起了什么，开口叫住他的徒弟，

把嘴巴擦干净。

什么？

嘴角。沾了糖霜。

他指了指自己右侧的嘴角。Obi-Wan的手掌在同一个部位揉了一把，

啊。迪迪今天做的甜甜圈。

你吃了几个？

五个。

他叹了口气。多说无益，他也不知说了多少回。他摇着头回到床前，抓起扔在那里的袍子，抖了抖，转身挂在了衣架上。借助于动作的逐客令，他给了Obi-Wan一个背影。

他那难得听话的徒弟走到门旁，突然转过身，一阵冲刺，以一个成年人的力道扑在了他的背上，扑得他一个趔趄。胳膊环住他的脖子，双腿卡在他的腰间，Obi-Wan笑嘻嘻地凑上来，

现在背不动我了吧，Master？

你胡闹什么？

他回过头看着他的徒弟，却仍是下意识地箍住了徒弟的大腿。

你以前说我太轻了，我就努力吃饭。我好好吃饭了，你又嫌我吃得太多。我可是听着你的话乖乖长大了啊。

好，好。你乖，你乖。

他说着，退了两步，双手上移，一个过肩摔，把徒弟甩到了床上。

闹够了，回去。

徒弟的屁股在他的床上弹了两次，

我什么时候才能当上绝地大师？

什么？

绝地大师的床都这么软，还是只有你的这么软？

大师的都这么软。

我想当绝地大师。

你得先变成正式的绝地武士。

Obi-Wan哼了一声，向后倒在了他的床上。身子在床上滚了几圈，

学徒的床也太硬了。我不想回去。

Obi-Wan。

徒弟没吭声。徒弟在床上，用手臂遮住眼睛，

先成为绝地武士，对吧。

徒弟没等他回答，接着说，

成为绝地武士，直接喊你Anakin，底气还能足些。

你现在也可以喊我Anakin。你只是从来不那么喊。

意义不一样呀，Master。

徒弟不再说话。徒弟的呼吸平稳了下来，徒弟似乎要在他的床上睡着了。

这就很不像样了。他回过神来，他告诉自己。Obi-Wan躺在他的床上，小腿还搁在床沿。哪有人这么睡觉。这一夜过去，岂不是徒弟也睡不好，自己也睡不好。

他走上前，趴在床边摇了摇Obi-Wan的肩膀。他把徒弟扶起来，看着徒弟睁开眼，

回去睡觉。

……Anakin。

什么？

An——na——kin。念起来是这种感觉啊。他的徒弟说。徒弟的眼睛有些睁不开，他的视线就汇聚在了徒弟的嘴唇上。念着他名字的嘴唇，上下开合，看得见滑下齿后的舌尖。

……Ahsoka说我太怪了，Master。

Ahsoka说我开口闭口都是我师父怎样怎样，这不正常。

Ahsoka问我有没有在意的女孩子，我想不出来。

Anakin，Anakin。念出来是这种感觉啊。

我欠缺得太多了，Master。

到我可以笑着拥抱你的时候，我缺了三年。

这大概是为什么我总是在想着你吧。童年阴影呀，Master。

舌尖在齿后若隐若现数次，不知在哪一个瞬间消失不见，以温润的触感取而代之。反应过来的时候，他意识到Obi-Wan已经吻了上来。唇舌沾染上甜腻的糖霜味道，他那尚有着年轻人的青涩气息的徒弟，嘴唇柔软得超乎他的想象。

他想象过。他想象过，他却不记得了。他需要让自己不记得。

你以前吻过什么其他人吗，Master？

……吻过。

男人呢？

没有。

我也没有。……不过这重要吗？

不重要。

徒弟的手，从宽大的袖口下探出来，扣住他的后颈，划过他的伤疤，迫使他倾身向前。

他的徒弟还是长大了。

他单膝跪在床上，跪在徒弟的两腿之前，惶恐之心不是没有，只是后颈的触感更让他焦灼。

Master。帮我把糖霜擦掉吧。

你都多大了？

二十三岁了，Master。

他的徒弟还是长大了，大到足以让他的冷漠变得需要伪装，大到足以用触碰唤醒他的情欲了。

他想起那个带着绝望看着他的孩子。

他想起那个在雪山上、偎在他的怀中瑟瑟发抖的小动物。

他想起他有多害怕那个孩子失血过多，多害怕那个孩子离他而去。按在Obi-Wan的伤口上时，他知道他的恐惧不仅仅源自克隆战争期间的阴影。他想起他和Obi-Wan的第一次拥抱，那次拥抱过后的这么些年。

从他的胸口到他的肩膀，徒弟的个头停留在了他的耳侧，徒弟的双肩最终还是没有比他更宽，可是他的徒弟长大了。

Obi-Wan长大了。他想起来被自己忘掉的许多。

他想起来自己打量着Obi-Wan的后颈，打量着Obi-Wan举高了手时，向上抽起的衣服，腰带箍住的腰。他记得Obi-Wan笑容中的稚气逐渐褪去，可他对那种笑容的喜爱从不见退潮。他闭上眼也能想起来Obi-Wan眼睛的颜色，那双眼睛在最初的三年里，和他对视的机会屈指可数。

三年。他的徒弟欠缺了那三年，他也一样没能拥有那三年。

该死的反骨。

他那徒弟从不见退却的反骨，他那掩藏了数十年却依旧掩藏不尽的反骨。

我们会不会有那种——明天早上起来，看着对方，尴尬又羞涩到不好意思说话的场景？

他的徒弟问他。徒弟的呼吸有些乱了，脸比喝酒的时候更红。他能猜到这种描述来自于谁——他那个种萝卜一般的师父现在的女弟子。Ahsoka都教了Obi-Wan点什么东西。

我不知道。

他回答。他的徒弟困惑地笑着，他托着徒弟的脑袋轻轻放在枕头上。他低下身去吻了吻徒弟的额头，注意到那双眼睛中毫不遮掩的失落。

但我知道你明天可以睡个懒觉。我不会用通信器叫醒你了。

在这张床上吗？

他点了点头。

——明天，谁又知道明天。和平时期的孩子，总是拥有明天一定会到来的自信。

他开始被Obi-Wan带着，染上这种臭毛病了。

像是点头不足以回答Obi-Wan的问题，他低下头去试探着吻了吻Obi-Wan的嘴唇。他看到徒弟露出带着傻气的笑容，笑容同那孩子在十年前收到水晶的瞬间毫无二致。指腹划过徒弟瞳孔上方的睫毛，他轻声补充道，

——在这张床上。

-END-


End file.
